Scream High School
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: [CHAPTER LIMA]
1. Dimulainya Sebuah Awal

**Warning:** amatiran.

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto** **.**

Out Of Character / Alternative Universe

 **.**

 **Scream High School**

 **.**

by **nopi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dimulainya Sebuah Awal**

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sai Shimura, Naruto Namikaze dan Sakura Haruno—kalian berempat berada di kelas 2-F dengan Yamato sebagai wali kelasnya. Kalian bisa langsung segera ke sana," jelas Hiruzen Sarutobi, selaku kepala sekolah.

Empat orang di hadapannya mengangguk patuh. Lalu segera keluar dari ruangan setelah dipersilahkan.

Naruto berjalan paling depan, memberikan senyum pada murid-murid yang lalu lalang di koridor, juga yang berjalan turun dari tangga saat mereka menaiki tangga menuju deretan kelas tahun kedua. Di belakangnya, Sakura dan Sai berjalan sedikit lebih lamban; Sakura merapat ke sisi Sai, merasa tidak nyaman berada di lingkungan sekolah ini. Sedangkan Sasuke, berjalan paling belakang dengan ekspresi ogah-ogahan.

"Apa ini kelasnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kelas paling sudut dengan papan bertuliskan '2-F' yang besar.

"Sepertinya begitu," Sai menimpali. "Ayo masuk."

Gerakan Naruto yang ingin membuka pintu terhenti saat mendengar Sakura berbicara. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu juga menarik lengan Sai dengan raut panik. "A-apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu Yamato- _sensei_ yang membukakan pintu dan menyuruh kita masuk? Ku-kupikir itu yang terjadi saat menjadi anak baru," katanya.

Naruto tersenyum maklum. "Seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_."

Sai mengangguk, tersenyum juga saat menatap Sakura yang sekarang telah menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan miliknya. "Kau hanya gugup, Sakura. Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Melihat Sakura yang tidak mengalami perubahan selang beberapa menit mereka berdiri di sini, Sasuke akhirnya ikut menimpali. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, kau hanya memperlamban hal ini, kau tahu?"

Mendengar hal itu dari mulut tajam Sasuke, semakin membuat nyali Sakura menciut. Tangannya yang mendekap lengan Sai, bergetar hebat.

"Sasuke jangan berkata seperti itu pada Sakura," tegur Sai. Dia mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak tak sabaran sambil memutar bola matanya, detik berikutnya dia mengambil tangan Sakura yang bergetar dan menautkannya pada telapak tangannya sendiri. Sakura berhenti gemetar. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Ah ternyata kalian sudah datang."

Mereka berempat kompak mendongak, menemukan sosok pria yang terlihat masih berumur 30-an, berdiri di kusen pintu kelas yang sudah terbuka. Tersenyum ramah. "Ayo masuk," tambahnya lagi.

"Semuanya, kita mendapat 4 teman baru sekaligus di sini," ucap Yamato pada seisi kelas. Berhasil membuat seluruh penjuru kelas terdiam dan memberi perhatian lebih pada empat sosok asing di depan kelas. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang cerah dengan cengiran lebar, seorang lelaki pucat dengan senyum ramah yang lengan kanannya didekap erat oleh seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan wajah memerah, dan tangan kanannya juga digandeng oleh lelaki terakhir berambut mencuat yang terlihat dingin.

"Ayo, perkenalkan diri kalian," kata Yamato.

Naruto mendapat giliran pertama. "Namaku, Naruto Namikaze. Hobiku makan ramen sampai kenyang, kuharap kantin di sekolah ini punya stok ramen yang banyak. Hehe." Seluruh kelas ikut tertawa.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai Shimura. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Sebagian gadis tersenyum senang saat mendapatkan senyum ramah dari Sai.

"Na-namaku... Sakura Haruno. Mo-mohon ban-bantuan-nya," ucap Sakura gugup suaranya sedikit terendam akibat posisi bersembunyinya di lengan Sai. Sebagian besar murid di kelas memberikannya tatapan heran.

"Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Sasuke saat gilirannya tiba. Dengan wajah datar dan masih menggandeng tangan Sakura, dia menatap seluruh murid di kelas. Perkenalan singkatnya berhasil membuat sebagian gadis menjerit histeris.

"Baiklah, hanya itu?" Yamato menatap Sasuke dengan kikuk. Lalu dia menatap ke depan. "Baiklah semuanya, tolong bersikap yang baik pada teman baru kita ya. Dan sebelum mereka duduk, apa kalian mau mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan?"

Gadis berambut pirang pucat mengangkat tangan dengan semangat. "Ya, silahkan Yamanaka- _san_ ," kata Yamato. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sebelum bertanya, "Apa kalian berempat adalah kakak beradik?"

"Tidak, namun kami sangat dekat hingga merasa dan terlihat seperti itu," jawab Naruto. "Dan tentu saja aku yang berhak menjadi kakak tertua di antara mereka!" Semuanya tergelak atas penambahan kalimat dari Naruto.

Kini giliran gadis berkacamata di pojok kelas yang mengancungkan tangan. "Apa gadis itu tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik, hingga dua lelaki harus menopang dan menggandengnya?"

Sasuke berpaling dengan cepat, menatap dengan raut tak suka pada gadis itu. Yang ditatap malah tersipu malu—mengira itu adalah tatapan dengan arti lain. "Pertanyaan itu bukan termasuk respon baik yang harusnya kami terima, bukan?" Gadis itu terdiam. Seluruh murid ikut terdiam, terkejut atas ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat tersinggung.

Melihat itu membuat Yamato kembali kikuk. "Baiklah, kalian berempat boleh duduk. Ada beberapa bangku kosong di sana." Dia tersenyum. "Dan yang lain, keluarkan buku pekerjaan rumah kalian. Kita akan mengoreksinya bersama-sama."

Naruto segera berjalan ke barisan paling belakang, duduk di bangku kosong sebelah seorang lelaki berkuncir yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk. Sasuke memilih barisan tengah, ada bangku kosong di sebelah lelaki berkacamata—pertama kali melihatnya Sasuke segera tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak banyak bicara, itu pasti tidak akan menyusahkannya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dan Sai yang masih belum mendapatkan kursi. Tentu saja, itu karena di kelas ini hanya ada satu bangku kosong di tiap meja—yang berarti Sakura dan Sai harus berpisah tempat duduk. Dan tentu saja dia tahu persis Sakura tidak akan mau duduk semeja dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Dan Sai pasti juga tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di mejanya, berjalan ke arah Sakura dan Sai, menghampiri meja yang ditempati oleh satu orang.

"Cepat pindah," ucap Sasuke datar pada seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Heh, pindah?" Gadis itu mendelik. "Tidak mau!"

Sasuke menendang mejanya. "Cepat."

"Ini tempatku!" Gadis itu masih tidak mau kalah. "Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku!"

Yamato yang sudah mulai menulis di papan nulis berbalik karena merasa terganggu. Tak perlu dia bertanya, pun dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi saat melihat Sasuke sedang bertatapan sengit dengan murid lainnya, Shion.

"Shion- _san_ , kau bisa berbagi tempat duduk dengan Hyuuga- _san_ bukan? Dia juga duduk sendirian," kata Yamato yang masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

Shion yang telah mendengar kalimat itu—yang didengarnya sebagai perintah—dari wali kelasnya, terpaksa merelakan tempat duduknyu untuk Sakura dan Sai. Berdecak kesal sambil berdiri dan menatap penuh kebencian pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya saat sudah memastikan Sakura dan Sai sudah duduk bersama dengan nyaman di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, aku Ino Yamanaka. Senang bertemu denganmu," gadis pirang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sakura—yang sebenarnya tempat duduknya berada di depan Sakura—menjulurkan tangannya dengan senyum ramah di wajah. Sakura membalas dengan senyum gugup.

"Kau pemalu ya?" Gadis bercepol dua bertanya dengan nada lugu.

"Jangan bertingkah tidak sopan, Tenten!" tegur Ino, membalikan kursinya ke hadapan Sakura lalu kembali tersenyum. "Dia Tenten, sahabatku. Maafkan dia ya, kelakuannya memang suka aneh." Yang dibicarakan mencubit Ino keras-keras. "Sakit tahu!"

"Jadi...kau—kalian, pindahan dari sekolah mana?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura.

"E-eh, _ho-homeschooling_."

"Jangan gugup begitu, sekarang kita adalah teman; kau tidak perlu gugup di depan temanmu, Sakura—boleh aku panggil begitu?" kata Ino. Sakura mengangguk samar.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau pembicaraannya dilanjut di kantin saja? Aku lapar, kalian juga 'kan?" Tenten memegang perutnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar lapar. "Aku perlu mengisi energiku yang terkuras saat belajar tadi."

"Cih, gayamu saja belajar, padahal selama _Sensei_ menjelaskan tadi 'kan kau hanya tidur," cibir Ino.

Tenten menggembungkan pipinya. "Jangan katakan itu Ino- _baka_! Mau ke kantin tidak?! Sakura juga mau ikut?"

Sakura menggeleng. "A-aku bawa bento..."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak ingin ke kantin, lagipula aku juga sedang diet. Kau saja sendiri sana, hush hush," kata Ino. "Aku sedang ingin berkenalan dengan Sakura."

"Huh, baiklah." Tenten melangkah pergi.

Setelah Tenten pergi Sakura mengeluarkan bento yang dia bawa dari rumah. Menawari Ino namun gadis itu menolak karena sedang berada di program diet, akhirnya Sakura memakan bekalnya sendirian—nasi nori, ayam goreng, telur gulung dan tumis buncis. Sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Ino.

"Oh, jadi kalian berempat tinggal bersama sejak kecil?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Keren," kata Ino. "Sejak pertama kali melihat kalian tadi, aku telah merasakan bahwa hubungan kalian sangatlah akrab. Terutama kau dan Shimura- _kun_ 'kan?"

"Be-begitulah," jawab Sakura, melirik bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong karena Sai sedang di toilet. "Aku sangat menyayanginya—sebagai kakak."

Ino mangut-mangut. "Hubungan yang menarik," komentarnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Namikaze- _kun_? Uchiha- _kun_ sepertinya sangat peduli padamu—terlihat dari caranya menjawab pertanyaan Karin tadi pagi dan mengusir Shion agar kau bisa duduk."

"Karin? Shion?" Oh tentu saja Sakura tidak memperhatikan dua gadis yang telah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke di hari pertama mereka bersekolah. "Ku-kurasa Sasuke memang begitu," Sakura akhirnya berkata, merasa sulit menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menimpali topik ini.

"Sakura?"

Sakura dan Ino sama-sama mendongak, menemukan Sai yang sudah duduk dengan tenang di sebelah Sakura. "Kau sudah menghabiskan bekalmu?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk.

Sai mengalihkan pandangan pada Ino lalu tersenyum. Berhasil membuat Ino tersipu untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia sadar sesuatu, "Oh, perkenalkan, namaku Ino Yamanaka, senang bertemu denganmu, Shimura- _kun_." Ino menjulurkan tangannya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, Sai menjabat tangan Ino sambil tersenyum ramah. Tidak tampak canggung sama sekali. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yamanaka- _san_." Ino tersipu sekali lagi.

"Dan terimakasih telah menemani Sakura mengobrol saat aku pergi tadi," tambahnya. "Sakura sangat sulit untuk beradaptasi, kupikir kau sudah bisa menyimpulkan dan memakluminya." Sai tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Hen-hentikan..." Sakura menarik kemeja Sai dengan wajah memerah.

Melihat itu Ino segera tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tentu saja bisa memakluminya. Sakura, tadi sudah kukatakan 'kan? Kita ini sudah menjadi teman, kau tak perlu merasa malu dan gugup lagi."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, sudah berhenti menarik kemeja Sai. "Terimakasih... Ino."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau tidak punya kenalan seorang gadis seksi di sini?" tanya Naruto merengut.

Shikamaru Nara menggeleng. "Hobiku bukan mengoleksi nomor telpon para gadis," jawabnya.

Naruto berdecak. "Huh, kukira di sekolah ini aku bisa mendapat gadis dengan mudah."

Shikamaru tidak menyahut, dia malah melanjutkan tidurnya. Tanpa berniat sedikitpun menyentuh makan siangnya yang mulai dingin.

 **Brak.**

" _Teme_! Jangan melempar nampan ke meja seperti itu, kalau tidak mau makan siangmu tumpah berhamburan!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya untuk duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Berisik," desis Sasuke sambil menyambar kotak jus jeruk miliknya.

" _Teme_?" Sosok tinggi berkacamata ikut bergabung di meja itu, duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Itu panggilan kesayangan," Naruto terkekeh. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesis tak suka. "Ngomong-ngomong," kata Naruto lagi. "Kau ini teman sebangku _Teme_ 'kan?"

"Ya. Shino Aburame, senang berkenalan denganmu Namikaze," ucap Shino.

"Oh, tidak-tidak. Aku paling tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu," tukas Naruto.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin diberikan panggilan kesayangan?"

"Ew. Entah mengapa itu terasa menjijikan saat kau yang mengatakannya Shino," Naruto berdecak. "Panggilan biasa saja~"

"Hm, terserah kau saja, Naruto." Shino mulai menyantap makan siangnya

"Ha-ha, kau ini ternyata orang baik yang bersembunyi di tampang mengerikan ya," celetuk Naruto. Detik berikutnya dia berkata lagi, "Aku hanya bercanda. Kita 'kan teman hahaha." Kemudian lega saat Shino kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Walaupun lelaki itu memakai kacamata hitam, namun tetap saja Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan—sedikit—tajam dari Shino barusan. Mungkin dia adalah makhluk sejenis Sasuke, pikirnya.

"Di mana Sai?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Menemani Sakura- _chan_ ," jawab Naruto singkat, sedikit memberi tatapan masa-kau-tidak-tahu, lalu kembali menyumpit mi ramennya.

"Gadis itu—kenapa harus ditemani?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto terkekeh. "Sakura- _chan_ itu gadis yang pemalu dan susah beradaptasi. Dia perlu ditemani oleh salah satu dari kami jika berada di lingkungan baru."

"Lalu kenapa harus Shimura yang menemani?" Kini Shino yang bertanya. "Kenapa tidak kalian?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto terkekeh. "Mereka berdua itu sangat dekat, yaaa seperti Sakura- _chan_ yang selalu membutuhkan Sai dan Sai yang selalu siap saat dibutuhkan. Kalau aku dan _Teme_ sih mau-mau aja menemaninya, tapi sepertinya Sakura- _chan_ lebih nyaman bersama Sai," jelas Naruto.

"Gadis manja," celetuk Shikamaru sambil menyesap isi kotak kopi susu.

"Dia bukan gadis manja," tukas Sasuke cepat. "Dia hanya sulit beradaptasi dan kami tidak ingin dia merasa kesulitan karena itu."

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Sakura- _chan_ itu sebenarnya gadis perkasa kok. Kalian hanya melihat dari luarnya saja."

"Gadis perkasa mana yang saat memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas malah bersembunyi dibalik lengan orang lain sambil gemetaran," ucap Shikamaru ringan.

 **Pluk.**

"Jangan mengomentari kekurangannya kalau kau belum mengenal baik dirinya," ucap Sasuke datar, menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Hei _Teme_ , sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipermasalahkan," Naruto meringis. "Melempar kotak jus jeruk bukan awal yang baik untuk menjalin pertemanan."

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengannya."

Naruto meringis lagi. Kali ini mengalihkan perhatian pada Shikamaru dan Shino yang tengah memasang ekspresi heran akan tindakan Sasuke. "Maafkan _Teme_ , dia memang sedikit sensitif jika membicarakan hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura- _chan_."

"Aku. Tidak. Sensitif."

Mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini memberikan delikan pada Naruto, Shino akhirnya membuka suara lagi. "Tadi di kelas kau bilang kalau kalian bukan kakak beradik, lalu kenapa kalian terlihat mempunyai hubungan yang erat?"

"Yaaaa~ karena memang begitu adanya. Aku sedikit susah menjelaskan hal itu, namun faktanya hubungan kami erat karena kami semua saling menyayangi," jelas Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. "Kami memang bukan kakak beradik, tapi kami keluarga."

Sebelum Shino menanyakan pertanyaan lain lagi, bel masuk segera berbunyi nyaring.

"Hei, Shikamaru, apa pelajaran selanjutnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Sejarah yang sangat—hoam—merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan lebih cepat. Menepuk bahu Sasuke yang berada di depannya—meminta agar Sasuke menyamai langkah mereka, namun pemuda itu malah berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kau sedang mengetik pesan untuk siapa, _Teme_?"

Sasuke segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dengan gerakkan terburu-buru. "Bukan urusanmu," ketusnya. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kuperingatkan padamu, jangan membicarakan Sakura pada orang lain. Kau harus sadar bahwa mulutmu itu terkadang bisa terlalu banyak mengoceh," tambah Sasuke sinis. Lalu saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di kelas, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto.

"Dasar sensitif." Naruto tergelak sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huaaaaa~ aku senang sekali hari ini kita bisa pulang cepat karena guru-guru mengadakan rapat awal semester," ucap Ino girang. Menoleh ke belakang. "Kau punya rencana apa sepulang sekolah?"

Sakura menutup resleting tasnya. "E-eh, sepertinya a-aku ti-tidak punya..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ngemil di cafe sebentar?" Kali ini Tenten yang berbicara. "Pasti perutmu sudah kembali lapar 'kan?"

Ino mengangguk bersemangat. "Kau ikut ya, Sakura?"

"Maaf, tapi Sakura harus langsung pulang ke rumah," potong Sai tiba-tiba. "Bersamaku."

"E-eh?" Ino bertatapan dengan Tenten lalu kembali menatap Sai dan Sakura bergantian.

"Kurasa jika hanya pergi ke cafe itu tidak masalah." Suara Sasuke terdengar dari belakang. Onxynya beralih ke arah Ino dan Tenten. "Pergilah."

Ino dan Tenten menatap Sasuke, terkejut.

"Dan kau," kata Sasuke pada Sai. "Jemput Sakura saat mereka sudah selesai, berikan ponselnya."

Sai mendengus kesal namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel merah mudah dan memberikannya pada Sakura. "Kau harus berjanji akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Te-terimakasih, Sai. Sasu—"

"Ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Diikuti oleh Sai yang telah pamit pada Sakura.

"Yamanaka- _chan_ , Tenten- _chan_ , mohon bantuannya yaaaa~" ucap Naruto. " _Jaa ne_ Sakura- _chan_ ~" Naruto akhirnya juga berlari keluar kelas. "Sai! Sasuke! Tunggu akuuuuu!"

"Kau punya saudara-saudara yang menyenangkan, Sakura," kata Tenten, masih sedikit merasa terkejut. Ino mengangguk. "Ya, benar sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu?!" Sai menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang ingin membuka pintu mobil mereka. "Kenapa kau membiarkan Sakura pergi? Kau tahu 'kan dia itu—"

"Lalu kau mengharapkan apa?" Sasuke mendorong dada Sai dengan kasar. "Kau berharap dia tetap akan bersembunyi di lenganmu dengan wajah memerah, sampai kita tamat di sekolah ini, begitu?"

Sai terdiam.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak bisa lagi memperlakukannya sebagai anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun, seperti dulu."

Naruto muncul di tengah-tengah mereka dengan keadaan terengah-engah. "Kalian cepat sekali jalannya!—Hei ada apa dengan kalian?"

Sasuke dan Sai tidak mengacuhkan Naruto. "Lebih baik kita langsung pulang," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Namun sebelum Naruto dan Sai masuk ke dalam mobil, dia menambahkan lagi, "Dan juga, ini termasuk bentuk dari penyamaran kita. Hari ini kita baru memulai sebuah awal, jangan langsung mengakhirinya tanpa melewati bagian utamanya terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil, diikuti Sai dan Naruto. Lalu mobil sedan mereka keluar dari halaman sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

From: **Sasuke-niichan, 11.57 a.m.**

 **Kau baik-baik saja?**

"Sakura? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Ino heran.

Tenten menurunkan sumpitnya. "Kau sedag membaca pesan dari pacarmu ya?" tebaknya usil.

"E-eh," Sakura menggeleng pelan, memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dengan tangan bergetar.

"Mukamu merah tuh," Tenten tergelak. "Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda."

"Ya, Tenten memang suka begitu. Jangan hiraukan dia dan lanjutkan saja makanmu, Sakura," kata Ino lalu kembali sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

Sakura mengangguk, setelah memastikan Ino dan Tenten sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi, dia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya lagi.

To: **Sasuke-niichan, 13.42 p.m.**

 **Tentu saja. Itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku 'kan?**

Pesan terkirim.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bersambung.**

* * *

 **ABA:** yeay fic baru lagiiiii~ padahal masih banyak draft yang ngegantung di tengah jalan, tapi saya malah buat fic baru gini HUEHEHEHE.

btw karena ini baru chapter 1, jadi saya taruhnya di rating T dulu eaaaaah. ntar kalo udah masuk ke chapter selanjutnya baru deh saya naikin ratingnya. GAPAPA KAN YAH? plis jangan bully dirikuh. dan maaf juga kalo masih pendek, janji deh, chapter depan bakal lebih panjang, yaaa~ asalkan ada yang mau baca chaper abal ini duluuuu.

jadi yaudah deh bacotnya entar kepanjangan. selamat menebak-nebak alur cerita ini. bhay~

 **Mind to Review?**

 **nopz.18.09.2015**


	2. Bentuk Kasih Sayang Seorang Kakak

**Warning:** amatiran.

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto** **.**

Out Of Character / Alternative Universe

 **.**

 **Scream High School**

 **.**

by **nopi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bentuk Kasih Sayang Seorang Kakak**

* * *

" _Sou ka_ ," Tenten mangut-mangut. "Memang sih, kelihatan dari wajah mereka bahwa mereka sangat menyayangimu."

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Oh Sakura, kau beruntung sekali mempunyai saudara seperti mereka. Terutama Shimura- _kun_." Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Y-ya begitulah." Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sekarang dia sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi terhadap Ino dan Tenten—walaupun cara berbicaranya masih sama. Bahkan dia sudah mulai berani untuk berbicara sedikit lebih banyak dari sebelumnya pada Ino dan Tenten saat mereka berdua menanyakan bagaimana sikap ketiga saudara Sakura pada gadis itu saat di rumah.

Ino menyesap jus jeruknya sebelum berkata, "Dari ceritamu tadi dan sikap mereka padamu, kurasa mereka bertiga mengidap _sister-complex_."

"Ya benar, tapi mereka menunjukkannya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda," timpal Tenten.

" _Sister-complex_? Ca-cara yang berbeda-beda?" tanya Sakura bingung. Dia masih terus menyuapkan _strawberry shortcake_ ke mulutnya. "Ku-kurasa tidak deh."

"Tapi kurasa itu benar," kata Ino. "Itu sangat terlihat jelas, Sakura. Masa kau tidak menyadarinya sih?"

"Ku-kupikir sikap mereka itu wajar bagi seorang kakak kepada adiknya," jawab Sakura.

"Itu memang wajar, Sakura, hanya saja maksud Ino di sini adalah mereka bertiga yang terlihat terlalu menyayangimu secara berlebihan," jelas Tenten. "Seperti yang dilakukan Uchiha- _kun_ tadi pagi, walaupun awalnya dia terlihat tak acuh namun tampak jelas dia sangat terusik pada pertanyaan Karin. Dan juga Shimura- _kun_ yang awalnya melarangmu pergi bersama kami, dia terlihat sangat ingin menjagamu dengan cara terang-terangan."

"Dan juga Namikaze- _kun_ yang dari ceritamu dapat kusimpulkan bahwa dia adalah orang yang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu saat di rumah," tambah Ino.

"Be-begitu ya," akhirnya Sakura berkata dengan nada lugu. "Aku baru menyadarinya."

Ino dan Tenten berpandangan sebelum tersenyum pada Sakura. "Kau benar-benar beruntung."

Lalu tak lama setelahnya, ponsel Sakura berdering. Nama Sai tertera di sana.

" _Moshi moshi_? ... Ba-baiklah, aku akan segera keluar." Sakura menutup telpon. "A-ano, Ino, Tenten, maaf ya sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang. Sai sudah menunggu di luar," ucap Sakura, merasa bersalah.

Ino melihat ke arah jendela. Menemukan seorang lelaki pucat yang dia kenali sebagai Sai, sedang bersandar di sisi mobil mewah. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, membereskan barang-barangnya lalu menyampirkan tas ranselnya di pundak. "Aku duluan..."

"Hati-hati ya!" seru Tenten. Sakura sekali lagi mengangguk, lalu segera berjalan ke arah pintu cafe.

Sai tersenyum saat menyadari Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya. Dia bergegas berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya untuk membukakan pintu mobil agar Sakura bisa masuk.

"Ja-jangan berlebihan..." lirih gadis itu, namun Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Setelah Sakura naik, dia segera berlari pelan menuju pintu lainnya. Dan mobil mereka melaju meninggalkan lapangan parkir cafe.

"Awalnya aku sangat tidak setuju dengan Sasuke tadi," Sai yang pertama kali memulai pembicaraan. Sakura menoleh. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tapi melihatmu masih baik-baik saja seperti tadi, kupikir tidak ada salahnya juga," lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura menunduk. "Y-ya." Dia meremas roknya. "Se-sepertinya a-aku harus membiasakan diri."

Sai memandang Sakura dengan tatapan prihatin. "Tidak usah memaksakan diri. Kalau kau tidak sanggup, segera katakan padaku. Aku akan segera mengajukan rasa keberatanku—"

"Tidak," potong Sakura cepat. "Ti-tidak perlu. La-lagipula aku belum mencoba se-sepenuhnya. K-kau harus membiarkanku me-mencoba terlebih dahulu..."

Sai tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, walau posisi duduknya membelakangi pemuda itu, namun dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dan sepercik amarah tersirat di pertanyaan itu. "Tujuanku?" Jemarinya mengusap bingkai foto yang berada di pangkuannya. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu?" Jemarinya berhenti di wajah seorang gadis dalam bingkai foto itu. "Bukankah hanya kau yang tahu tentang hal ini, benar begitu 'kan?"

Si Pemuda berdecak.

"Ini baru hari pertama, jangan terlalu cepat mengeluh," kata si Pria lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali lagi untuk mengeluh jika hal ini tidak kunjung selesai." Engsel pintu ditarik.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi saat lawan bicaramu belum selesai berbicara," ujar si Pria. "Itu tidak sopan. Pernahkah aku mengajarimu cara bersikap?"

Pintu kembali menutup. "Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Kau memanggilku ke sini dengan alasan tidak penting; hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku—"

"Kabar kalian. Dan itu penting buatku" koreksinya.

"Terserah," Dia mendengus. "Dan sekarang kau mau bertanya apa lagi?"

Pria itu membalikkan kursinya. Kini dia dapat melihat pemuda yang berada di hadapannya sedang memasang ekspresi tak sabaran. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan suatu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat dan lakukan." Dia tersenyum, meletakkan bingkai foto di atas mejanya. "Aku sudah sering mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengatakannya lagi," lanjutnya.

Pemuda itu merotasikan bola matanya. "Cepat katakan saja."

"Kau harus terus berperan menjadi pemimpin; jaga mereka dan kontrol emosi mereka," katanya. "Kau selalu bisa melakukannya 'kan?"

Dia mendengus. "Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau harus buang-buang energi untuk mengatakannya lagi?"

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku selalu suka mengingatkan hal ini," Senyumnya memudar. "Lagipula keadaan kalian kini juga sedang berbeda. Kalian tidak lagi berada di dalam rumah 24 jam, dan di situlah peranmu dibutuhkan." Pria itu memandang serius pemuda di hadapannya. "Mengontrol emosi di depan umum termasuk hal sulit bagi mereka. Terutama Dia."

Bahunya menegang.

Pria itu kembali terkekeh. "Jangan tegang seperti itu. Bukankah mereka semua selalu menjadi anak penurut yang manis jika dihadapkan olehmu? Haaaa. Bahkan mereka terlihat lebih takut denganmu dari pada aku."

Pemuda itu tidak menanggapi ucapan yang bersifat canda disela-sela keseriusan mereka dalam membahas hal ini. "Hn, aku mengerti."

Engsel pintu ditarik lalu pintu dibanting pelan.

Meninggalkan Pria itu sendirian dalam ruangannya. Dia tersenyum lagi sambil memandang bingkai foto miliknya tadi. Ada lima sosok—berserta dirinya, berada di sana dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda.

"Aku mengandalkanmu... Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura- _chan_? Sudah pulang?" Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari dapur segera berjalan cepat menuju Sakura yang baru memasuki ruang keluarga. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa teman-temanmu tadi baik padamu? Kupikir kau akan pulang lebih lama lagi," oceh Naruto.

"Pulang lebih cepat itu lebih baik." Sai yang muncul dari belakang tiba-tiba menimpali. Dia menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum menaiki tangga.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang _badmood_ di hari pertama sekolah~~~" Naruto melirik Sai yang sudah menghilang di ujung tangga. Dia terkekeh lalu menoleh pada Sakura lagi. "Nah, Sakura- _chan,_ kau sekarang juga harus bersih-bersih. Kau pasti capek 'kan di hari pertama sekolah, apalagi langsung pergi bersama temanmu ke cafe. Mau kusiapkan air panas untuk mandi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Sepertinya aku akan mandi malam saja..."

Naruto berdecak sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak. Kau harus mandi sekarang supaya nanti malam kau bisa segera tidur." Pemuda itu mendorong punggung Sakura, mengarahkan gadis itu ke arah tangga, menuju kamar Sakura. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut saja pada saudaranya ini.

"Oh ya ampun, Sakura- _chan_! Lihat!" Sakura yang baru saja ingin melangkah masuk ke kamarnya menoleh ke belakang. "Rambutmu terlihat berminyak! Kau benar-benar harus mandi sebersih mungkin, Gadis Kecil. Atau apa perlu aku yang memandikanmu, huh?" Naruto menunjuk rambut Sakura lalu bersedekap. Ekspresinya benar-benar mirip seperti seorang ibu yang marah pada anak perempuannya yang baru saja bermain lumpur.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Karena Sakura tahu, Naruto sangat benci jika Sakura terlihat kotor, walau sedikit saja. Pemuda itu akan segera menyuruh Sakura mandi dengan dirinya ikut serta di dalam kamar itu memastikan hal-hal apa saja yang sudah lengkap, sebelum Sakura mulai mandi.

Itu sebenarnya sudah berlangsung sejak lama, Naruto yang setiap harinya akan masuk ke kamar Sakura untuk menyiapkan segala hal agar Sakura bisa segera mandi dengan nyaman. Setelah itu, Naruto akan menyiapkan pakaian Sakura di atas ranjang, untuk dipakai seusai mandi. Bagi Sakura, kini hal itu tampak sangat berlebihan. Naruto benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil yang belum bisa apa-apa. Namun Sakura tidak bisa menolak hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku sudah memastikan air panasnya tidak akan membakar kulitmu. Kau bisa mandi sekarang, Sakura- _chan_."

"A-ano, Naruto," panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Kupikir, sepertinya kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan hal ini lagi," kata Sakura sambil menunduk. "Aku sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. A-aku hanya merepotkanmu saja..."

Naruto terdiam, tak menyangka saudarinya akan berkata seperti ini secara tiba-tiba.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. " _Go-gomen_! Aku ti-tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Ha-hanya saja a-aku tampak sangat merepotkanmu..." Sakura tidak ingin Naruto salah paham terhadap ini.

Naruto tiba-tiba melangkah maju. Memegang kedua bahu Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Tidak tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Dia terkekeh. "Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan ini. Setiap aku bangun tidur di pagi hari, yang langsung aku pikirkan adalah Sakura- _chan_. Bagaimana jika Sakura- _chan_ mandi dengan air terlalu panas atau dingin; bagaimana jika sabun yang digunakan tiba-tiba habis; atau bagaimana jika Sakura- _chan_ memakai pakaian yang salah karena terburu-buru."

"Ini memang hal sepele, namun aku ingin melakukannya," lanjut Naruto. "Karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai bentuk kasih sayang seorang kakak, pada Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura tertegun.

Naruto berjalan menuju lemari, memilihkan satu setel piyama untuk Sakura lalu meletakkannya di atas kasur. "Baiklah, sekarang kau harus mandi, Gadis Kecil." Naruto membuka pintu kamar. "Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi besok! Aku menunggumu di meja makan!" Dia terkekeh sambil menutup pintu.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti di tangga, menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura menunduk. "A-aku ingin kau tetap melakukan kebiasaanmu ini." Dia mendongak, memejamkan mata sambil mengepal tangannya. " _Onii-chan_!"

Detik berikutnya pintu dibanting dengan keras.

"Membanting pintu dengan keras itu tidak sopan, Sakura- _chan~_ " Naruto tersenyum geli sebelum kembali menuruni tangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Itadikimasu_!" Suara Naruto dan Sai terdengar kompak sebelum mereka memulai makan malam.

Sendok dan garpu yang saling bersentuhan di piring masing-masing segera mendominasi bunyi di dalam ruang makan itu. Mereka sudah terbiasa sejak kecil untuk tidak berbicara saat sedang makan. Tidak sopan, dan mereka dididik untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak sopan.

Namun malam ini Sasuke memilih untuk seperti itu. "Malam ini Dia tidak bisa bergabung makan malam dengan kita karena ada pekerjaan di luar kota," beritahunya tiba-tiba.

Tiga pasang mata segera beralih padanya. Mereka tahu pasti siapa gerangan yang Sasuke sebut tadi. Sosok pria yang selalu menghuni kursi meja makan paling sudut saat mereka makan bersama seperti ini.

"Begitu," Naruto yang pertama menimpali. "Kuharap pekerjaannya cepat selesai."

"Ya. Rasanya selalu ada yang kurang saat dia tidak ada di meja makan." Sai ikut menimpali dengan senyuman.

Sakura memilih kembali melahap makanannya.

Sasuke yang duduk berseberangan dengan gadis itu, memberi tatapan datar. "Kau tidak berkomentar apa-apa?"

Sakura mendongak. Sedikit terusik saat emeraldnya bersibobrok dengan onxy milik Sasuke. "Ka-katakan saja padanya agar tetap menjaga kesehatannya," ucap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak peduli Sasuke akan menanggapi seperti apa.

"Hn." Akhirnya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Suasana kembali sunyi. Semuanya kembali memberikan perhatian lebih pada daging yang sudah dimasak lezat oleh Sai di piring mereka masing-masing. Walaupun mereka berempat diam-diam merasa tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian yang entah mengapa terasa sangat hampa ini. Mungkin karena Pria paruh baya yang biasanya duduk bersama-sama dengan mereka sedang tidak ada.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Sai segera membereskan piring-piring di meja makan untuk dibawa ke tempat pencucian di dapur. Sakura ikut membantunya. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tetap berada di meja makan; Sasuke hanya duduk diam sementara Naruto sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Naruto," Sasuke membuka suaranya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menjalin interaksi lebih dengan pemuda Nara itu."

Naruto menoleh. "Heh? Menjalin interaksi lebih?" Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu detik berikutnya dia memasang tampang syok. "Aku tidak suka pada lawan jenis!"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. "Kalian tidak boleh terlalu akrab. Kita belum tahu latar belakangnya bagaimana."

"Oh." Naruto akhirnya mengerti. "Kalau ngomong yang jelas dong!" Naruto terkekeh lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kemudian Sai dan Sakura muncul kembali di ruang makan dengan nampan berisi makanan pencuci mulut untuk mereka berempat. Setelah menaruhnya di atas meja, Sai segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto dengan senang hati segera menyantap pai apel yang berada di hadapannya. "Ini enak!" komentarnya dengan mulut penuh. "Ini sangat enak, Sai!"

"Terimakasih," ucap Sai kalem. "Awalnya aku sedikit ragu untuk mencoba resepnya, namun saat mengingat bahwa Saku- _chan_ pernah mengatakan pai apel adalah salah satu pai kesukaannya, itu membuatku menjadi semangat untuk membuat ini." Sai menatap Sakura.

Sakura tidak merespon perkataan Sai. Dia tetap fokus pada garpu yang membawa potongan kecil pai miliknya ke mulutnya.

"Apa aku boleh me- _request_ hidangan penutup kesukaanku juga?" tanya Naruto yang masih larut dalam kenikmatan pai apel buatan Sai.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalian selalu kuperbolehkan untuk me- _request_ makanan apa saja," kata Sai.

"Sai," panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba. Suara berat khas remajanya yang kembali terdengar di meja makan, sekali lagi berhasil menyita perhatian mereka bertiga. Walau Sakura hanya beralih beberapa detik sebelum kembali fokus pada pai apelnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, untuk besok dan seterusnya ponsel Sakura tidak boleh lagi berada di tanganmu," lanjut Sasuke, jelas sekali ada nada perintah di kalimatnya. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik lewat ekor matanya.

Sai mengernyit. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Sakura sudah berumur 15 tahun dan hari ini dia sudah berada di tahun kedua SMA," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau masih membahas masalah tadi siang." kata Sai, ucapannya lebih mirip seperti mengklarifikasi suatu fakta dengan cara bicaranya yang kalem.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sai. "Hn. Kukira kau sudah mengerti dengan cepat."

Sai membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mengalah dan berkata, "Terserah."

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Yang dipanggil terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Mulai besok, jika kau ingin pergi bersama temanmu, cukup hubungi salah satu dari kami dengan ponselmu. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Lalu Sasuke berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruang makan, meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dengan sepiring pai apel miliknya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, membuka perlahan lalu menutup kembali. Membuka lagi saat dia mendengar suara keras yang aneh. " _Aniki_?" Sakura menggosok matanya, dia masih separuh terbangun sebelum sadar bahwa hari ini dia harus sekolah. Sakura melirik jam di atas meja. Pukul enam pagi.

" _Ohayou_ Sakura- _chan_!" Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Ada sedikit masalah pada wastafel milikmu ini, kupikir aku akan membangunkanmu setelah menyelesaikannya. Namun sepertinya kau sudah terbangun duluan, _gomen_."

Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa." Sakura segera menyambar handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membiarkan Naruto sibuk dengan lemari pakaiannya.

 **.**

"Kalian mau kubuatkan susu coklat atau vanila?" tanya Sai di ambang pintu penghubung antara ruang keluarga dan ruang makan.

"Susu coklat!" Naruto menjawab dari arah ruang keluarga. "Tolong beri bubuk coklat di atasnya ya, Sai!"

"Baiklah, kalau Saku- _chan_?"

"Vanila saja."

"Baiklah, jika kalian sudah selesai tolong panggilkan Sasuke ya." Sai berjalan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja," jawab Naruto santai. Hal 'jika sudah selesai' yang dikatakan oleh Sai tadi, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kebiasaan rutin Naruto yang sekarang akan setiap pagi dilakukannya pada Sakura. Merapikan rambut adik kesayangannya itu.

"Rambutnya dikuncir saja ya?" tanya Naruto, masih terus menyisir rambut panjang Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura menggeleng. "Digerai saja."

"Baiklah. Tapi ponimu sudah terlalu panjang, aku jepitkan saja ya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura menggeleng sekali lagi. "Biarkan begitu saja."

Naruto mengernyit. "Sesekali kau harus berani tampil cantik, Sakura- _chan_."

"Apakah penampilanku sangat buruk?" tanya Sakura lugu, berbalik untuk menatap Naruto.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kau selalu cantik kok, Sakura- _chan_ ," sambar Naruto cepat. Dia tidak ingin Sakura salahpaham. "Maksudku, berhubung sekarang kita bersekolah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kau berpenampilan lebih menarik seperti gadis lainnya."

Sakura tidak merespon apapun. Naruto tahu gadis itu belum bisa mengerti sepenuhnya tentang ini. Tentang sekolah dan hal lain yang masih termasuk dalam lingkaran itu, masih tergolong baru bagi Sakura. Naruto sangat mengerti.

"Baiklah, bagaimana sepulang sekolah nanti kita mampir sebentar ke toko aksesoris untuk membelikanmu beberapa bandana atau sejenisnya?" tawar Naruto. "Kau mau 'kan?

Sakura tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Dan Naruto menganggap Sakura menerima tawarannya.

"Sekarang ayo kita sarapan!—Oh, _ohayou_ Sasuke!" Naruto tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di tangga. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup lama berada di situ. "Kami baru saja ingin memanggilmu, kau lama sekali sih!" Naruto terkekeh.

Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya saat Naruto yang tiba-tiba menatap lurus melewati bahunya dan menyapa seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tadi? Sebenarnya hal itu tak perlu dipusingkan, tapi bagi Sakura percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi termasuk hal pribadi yang sangat tidak ingin dia bagi dengan Sasuke. Entah mengapa namun begitulah yang selalu dia rasakan belakangan ini.

"Hn. Kalian cepat sarapan," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

Sakura masih menunduk. Entah mengapa dia merasa malu secara tiba-tiba.

"Ayo Sakura- _chan_." Suara Naruto membuatnya tersadar lalu segera bangkit mengikuti Naruto ke arah ruang makan.

"Aku akan menunggu kalian di mobil," beritahu Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi dari ruang makan.

"Dia itu..." Sai berdecak. Jengkel terhadap sikap Sasuke yang sangat tidak sopan. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan santainya, padahal dia sendiri belum menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Sudahlah Sai, Sasuke memang seperti itu," ucap Naruto disela-sela kunyahannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, mereka bertiga bergegas berjalan ke arah pintu menuju Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di luar rumah. Namun Sai meminta waktu sebentar untuk ke kamar karena ada beberapa buku yang ketinggalan.

Menunggu Sai yang masih berada di kamarnya, Sakura dan Naruto memilih duduk di kursi teras. Membiarkan Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabaran di dalam mobilan sendirian.

"Apa kau tahu tentang masalah mereka berdua?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Masalah?" Naruto yang baru saja sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh pada Sakura.

"Masalah yang Sai katakan semalam. Masalah mereka kemarin siang," ulang Sakura. Entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba penasaran dengan itu.

"Oh, itu. Bukan masalah besar kok." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Hanya adu argumen biasa. Kau tahu 'kan mereka selalu berbeda pendapat setiap saat."

"Memangnya mereka berbeda pendapat tentang apa?"

"Tentangmu," jawab Naruto santai sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Tapi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan kok, Sasuke hanya menasihati Sai agar tidak terlalu menjagamu secara berlebihan. Dan Sai akhirnya memilih mengalah—ha! Bukankah sejak dulu dia selalu tidak bisa menang dari Sasuke?—Aku juga sih, tapi setidaknya aku sangat jarang beradu pendapat dengannya. Sasuke juga bukan orang yang suka memperpanjang masalah—kita semua tahu itu. Makanya Sai terpaksa mengalah sekali lagi, kemarin malam. "

Sakura mengernyit. "Dia? Menasihati?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Sangat sulit dipercaya ya? Kupikir kau tahu bahwa dibalik sifat yang Sasuke tunjukkan pada kita, dia juga punya perhatian seperti saudara lelaki lainnya. "

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Sakura tak acuh.

Naruto melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Memasukkan ponsel ke sakunya lalu menoleh sepenuhnya pada gadis itu. "Bukankah saat kecil dulu kalian sangat dekat? Bahkan aku mengira kau dan Sasuke tidak bisa terpisahkan."

"Itu dulu," tukas Sakura. "Tapi sekarang aku seperti tidak mengenalnya."

"Yeah, Sasuke kecil dan sekarang memang berbeda," Naruto memandang Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil memejamkan mata di kursi pengemudi. "Tapi perasaannya pasti masih sama."

"Bagaimana _Aniki_ tahu?"

"Karena dia dan aku sama-sama berperan sebagai seorang kakak," jawab Naruto ringan. "Hanya cara penyampaian kasih sayang saja yang berbeda. Sasuke bukan orang yang blak-blakan dalam hal itu."

Saat Sakura ingin bertanya lagi, Sai sudah muncul di ambang pintu, membuat obrolannya dengan Naruto terputus.

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sakura terus memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi. Dia juga bingung mengapa harus memikirkan hal ini. Kalau Sasuke perhatian padanya, lalu kenapa? Kalau pun tidak, lalu kenapa? Hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat perubahan berarti bagi Sakura. Lalu kenapa dia memikirkannya?

Mungkin dia teringat percakapan bersama Ino dan Tenten kemarin sore. – _Ya, pasti karena itu_ , Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Mereka menunjukkannya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda._

 _Hanya cara penyampaiannya saja yang berbeda._

Sakura tahu jelas bahwa sejak kecil Naruto dan Sai sangat menyayanginya. Mereka berdua tidak ragu mengungkapkan itu secara terang-terangan. Ucapan sayang pada Sakura bukan termasuk kalimat langka dari mulut mereka berdua.

Namun Sasuke... –Sakura ragu akan hal itu.

Bagaimana bentuk kasih sayang Sasuke padanya?

Sakura tidak tahu jawabannya.

Ada satu rasa yang tak bisa dijelaskan di dalam hatinya—mendesak dirinya untuk dapat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

 _Bagaimana bentuknya,_ Onii-chan _?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bersambung.**

* * *

 **ABA:** BENTUKNYA SEGITIGA LOPE LOPE SAKURA~~~~ /heboh sendiri. /padahalinitulisansendiri.

yosh, akhirnya muncul kembali(?)ehe. maafin ya kalau feelnya nggak dapet, kependekan dan sangat nggak jelas. kan saya udah bilang kalo saya ini newbie yang sangat amatiran. H3H3. tapi tenang aja gaiz, ini belum masuk ke bagian utama kok(?), jadi saya sengaja buat awal chapternya tentang hubungan mereka berempat dulu, tapi nggak lengkap-lengkap amat dong, entar jadi nggak seru xD /plakk.

btw ada yang penasaran nggak sih sama hubungan mereka? kenapa mereka bisa jadi satu keluarga? hayooooo, mari tebak-tebak berhadiah~~~

 **SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki:** sifat asli Saku sepertinya akan terungkap di chapter depan, depannya lagi, depan depannya lagi. /plakk. aduh kalo ini mah entar saya jawab malah spoiler:( hm, sampai sejauh ini hubungan mereka masih sebatas dekat ala kakak beradik, belum tau deh kedepannya mau dilanjutin ke arah romance atau tetap family, hehe^^

 **:** yak! yak, bisa jadi bisa jadi! /dikeroyok. hmm, sepertinya tebakan kamu bisa menjadi spoiler nih(?) entar chapter penjelasan sifat Saku yang mencurigakan akan terbit kok^^ /dikatamajalah...

 **fenna:** halo fenna-chan! hmm, sepertinya tebakan kamu akan segera terjawab(?) /bingungmaujawabapalagi. wah, dibalik 'kelihatan imut'-nya Saku sebenarnya ada hal menyeramkan loh. /malahspoiler. entar kalo kamu tahu, kamu pasti nggak akan berani cubit pipinya(?) btw arigatou ne^^

Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang lain, yang telah meluangkan waktunya mereview, dan membaca tanpa mereview(?)^^

 **Terimakasih telah membaca.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **nopz.06.10.2015**


	3. Membuka Kotak Pandora

**Disclaimer: Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Siapa mereka? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Sepertinya mereka anak baru."

"Kalian tidak tahu? Mereka berempat adalah anak baru di kelas 2-F itu!"

"Benarkah? Jadi mereka, anak baru yang dibicarakan Karin kemarin?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Sai. Ia pikir hal yang paling sulit adalah memperkenalkan diri di depan penghuni kelasnya, ternyata ia salah. Berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikan lalu membicarakan mereka berempat dengan bisikan—yang cukup keras dan sangat jelas untuk didengar, adalah hal paling sulit sekaligus menakutkan bagi Sakura.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, ketiga saudara laki-lakinya berjalan dengan tenang tanpa rasa gugup sama sekali. Seolah hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari, bukan pertamakalinya.

Bahkan Naruto yang berjalan paling belakang, terlihat sangat senang dengan suasana ini. Berkali-kali ia menyerukan sapaan selamat pagi dan tersenyum pada semua murid yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

Mulanya murid-murid itu terkejut, namun menit berikutnya mereka sudah membalas senyum ramah Naruto dengan sedikit canggung.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang tidak berusaha menarik perhatian justru telah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak ia memasuki koridor dan mengambil posisi berjalan paling depan. Tak jarang beberapa murid perempuan menyapanya tanpa ragu, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus menatap ke depan tanpa memedulikan sekitar.

Dan langkahnya berhenti saat pemuda berambut putih tiba-tiba menghalangi jalannya. _Dasi berwarna hijau_ _—murid tahun ketiga_?

"Kalian berempat ikut aku," katanya yang terdengar seperti perintah mutlak. Lalu pemuda yang mempunyai dua tanda merah di dahinya segera berbalik dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan kelas mereka.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ikuti saja." Sasuke melengos pergi mengikuti pemuda itu.

Sai dan Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya. Diam-diam Sakura bersyukur karena kedatangan pemuda itu ia dapat lolos dari tatapan sinis dan bisikan tajam murid-murid yang sejak tadi ditujukan padanya seorang.

* * *

Out Of Character / Alternative Universe

 **.**

 **Scream High School**

 **.**

by **nopi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Membuka Kotak Pandora**

* * *

"Tinggal di asrama?!"

Pemuda berambut putih yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Kimimaro Kaguya itu mengangguk. "Ya. Apa Uchiha- _san_ tidak memberitahu kalian?"

Kompak tiga orang yang berada di hadapannya segera menoleh pada Sasuke yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan badannya ke dinding ruangan pengurus sekolah ini.

"Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahu kami," desis Naruto sambil tetap memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Sedangkan yang ditatap memilih memberi perhatian lebih pada ubin tempat mereka memijak.

"Jika kalian memang belum ada persiapan, sepulang sekolah nanti kalian bisa kembali ke rumah untuk mengemas barang-barang yang diperlukan," kata Kimimaro, sedikit memberi kebebasan untuk anak baru seperti mereka berempat.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah membawa semuanya," celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai.

"Aku sudah membawa semua barang-barang kita, jadi kita tak perlu kembali ke rumah," ulang Sasuke lagi.

Sai dan Naruto bertatapan bingung. Sejak kapan Sasuke telah mempersiapkan barang-barang mereka? Sepertinya pagi ini pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal-hal berarti seperti terlihat mengemas barang atau lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kimimaro mengambil alih pembicaraan lagi. "Setelah sekolah usai aku akan segera menemui kalian untuk menunjukkan kamar asrama yang akan kalian tempati. Dan sedikit pemberitahuan, di sini kami membebaskan kalian keluar masuk asrama sebelum pukul sembilan malam. Dan saat _weekend_ kalian diperbolehkan pulang."

Sai mengangguk. "Kami mengerti, terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah, ini sudah kewajibanku untuk menjelaskan secara detail tentang hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan sekolah," jawab Kimimaro lugas. "Kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas atau ada hal lain yang ingin kalian tanyakan, aku akan dengan senang hati menolong."

Sai menggumamkan terimakasih lagi, diikuti Naruto. Ia melirik Sakura agar gadis itu juga mengucapkan terimakasih, Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik Sai hanya melihat Kimimaro sekilas tanpa ekspresi apapun. Lalu mereka bertiga segera berpamitan karena bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

Saat berjalan menuju pintu Sai mendesis tertahan karena tak menemukan Sasuke di ruangan itu. Pasti pemuda itu telah keluar tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun setelah Kimimaro menjelaskan perihal asrama mereka. _Dasar tidak sopan_ _—_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Kimimaro masih tak bergeming saat empat saudara itu sudah keluar dari ruangan. Ia menatap pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai-sampai Kimimaro tidak menyadari kehadiran kepala pirang di ambang pintu, telah memperhatikan dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Kaichou_?"

Kimimaro mengerjap. "A-ah, tenyata kau, Shiho."

Gadis yang selalu enerjik itu tersenyum miring. Berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan riang. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil berbalik menatap pintu, mencoba menemukan suatu objek yang—dikira-kira—telah mendapat perhatian lebih dari Kimimaro. "Kau melamun sambil melihat pintu ya?"

Kimimaro tersenyum tipis. "Ngomong-ngomong, Shiho, aku penasaran mengapa kau bisa berada di sini sepagi ini."

Shiho terkekeh, tak merasa terusik saat Kimimaro mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Yaaa~ Aku tahu aku sering terlambat hadir di sini."

"Selalu terlambat," koreksi Kimimaro tenang.

Shiho terkekeh lagi. "Awalnya tadi aku berpikir bisa menyapamu sebentar agar kau sedikit berbesar hati untuk menerima kenyataan keterlambatanku selanjutnya," katanya. "Tapi saat melihat empat orang yang tadi di sini, aku memilih menunggu di luar."

Kimimaro berjalan ke mejanya, duduk di kursi sambil bergumam, "Begitu ya."

Shiho mengangguk, ikut berjalan ke meja Kimimaro dan merapikan kertas-kertas yang sedang—tumben-tumbennya—tampak berantakan di meja itu. Shiho mengernyit saat melihat tulisan yang tidak ia mengerti tercetak di kertas tersebut, namun ia segera melupakannya saat tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

" _Ne_ , _Kaichou_ ," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Empat orang yang berada di ruangan ini, tadi—mereka siapa? Aku belum pernah melihat wajah mereka sebelumnya," ucap Shiho polos.

"Murid baru di kelas 2-F. Aku memanggil mereka untuk menjelaskan perihal asrama sekolah."

"Murid baru?"

"Ya. Murid baru yang telah ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya," ulang Kimimaro tenang, sambil melirik tumpukan kertas yang berceceran di sisi lain mejanya.

Gerakan Shiho berhenti seketika. Manik di balik lensa kacamatanya ikut melirik ke arah kertas yang dilirik oleh Kimimaro. Shiho tahu bahwa lembaran kertas itu diambil Kimimaro dari ruang kepala sekolah, kemarin sore. Namun isinya baru ia ketahui sekarang; biodata lengkap, empat murid yang dibicarakan Kimimaro tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mendongak saat merasakan dorongan dari kursi di depannya, kursi milik Ino. "Ssstt, Sakura," desis gadis blonde itu. "Apa Kimimaro- _senpai_ sudah menetapkan kamarmu di asrama nanti?"

"Be-belum..."

Ino menaikan alisnya, kini dia berbalik sepenuhnya. "Belum? Serius nih? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa sekamar denganku. Sekamar dengan Tenten selama hampir dua tahun membuatku bosan. Kau tahu, rasanya seperti sekamar dengan ibuku—hobi mengatur-aturnya sama."

Tenten yang dari tadi sibuk mencatat segera menendang kaki meja milik gadis di sebelahnya. "Sialan kau, Ino."

Ino terkikik geli.

Utakata, guru matematika yang saat ini sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus di depan kelas sejak setengah jam lalu—yang berhasil membuat sebagian murid mengantuk—terusik dengan kebisingan yang dibuat oleh Ino di bagian belakang kelas.

Sedikit catatan, Utakata adalah guru yang cukup kejam, dia tidak segan memberi hukuman berat pada murid yang tidak serius dalam pelajarannya. Kali pertama kau melihatnya pasti tidak akan percaya akan hal itu. Tapi percayalah, pembawaan tenang nan damai itu hanyalah topeng yang melekat padanya sejak lama. Jika kau sudah mengetahui dirinya yang asli, bertaruh, kau tak akan berani mencari masalah dengannya.

Seluruh murid di sekolah ini mengetahui hal itu.

"Jika kau benar-benar bosan dengan kelasku, kau bisa keluar sekarang, Yamanaka."

Detik berikutnya seluruh pasang mata di kelas tertuju pada gadis yang namanya baru saja disebut. Yang sedang diperhatikan hanya bisa meringis kikuk lalu menunduk takut saat Utakata menatapnya.

"Kau mendengarku Yamanaka?" Kini Utakata sepenuhnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis blonde itu. Berkata dengan datar, "Pintu kelas terbuka lebar untukmu. Kau bisa keluar. Se. Ka. Rang."

Ino menelan ludahnya sebelum bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat melewati Utakata, dia mendengar pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu berucap lagi, "Datang ke kantorku saat jam pelajaran usai."

" _Ha'i_ , _Sensei_ ," jawab Ino lesu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino memang begitu, dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya," kata Tenten, menjelaskan pada Sakura. "Saat kelas satu lebih sering terjadi; diperintahkan keluar dari kelas setiap pelajaran guru _killer_."

Bersamaan kalimat terakhir Tenten, gadis yang dibicarakan muncul di ambang pintu kelas. Berjalan mendekat dengan lunglai. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"Ya, kau ketinggalan mendengar gosip yang baru saja kami bicarakan. Tentang murid berisik yang diusir keluar kelas," celetuk Tenten, berikutnya dia berhasil menghindar dari tendangan candaan Ino.

"Skor kita seri," ledek Tenten lagi.

Mengabaikan gadis berambut coklat itu, Ino beralih pada Sakura. "Ayo bicarakan hal itu pada Kimimaro- _senpai_."

"H-hal itu?" ulang Sakura sembari melahap onigiri dari kotak bekalnya.

Ino mengangguk. "Tentang kamar asrama. Aku ingin sekamar denganmu."

Tenten yang mendengar kalimat 'kamar asrama' untuk kedua kalinya, mendelik. "Ino! Sebegitu inginnya kau tidak sekamar lagi denganku, huh? Sampai kau benar-benar terlihat serius membahas hal ini."

Ino memutar matanya. "Yah, begitulah. Sudah jangan berisik, kau pergi saja ke kantin, aku akan menyusul." Ino mendorong Tenten ke arah pintu kelas, dia benar-benar tidak ingin ada gangguan saat berbicara dengan Sakura.

Selepas Tenten pergi, Ino kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau selalu membawa bekal? Kenapa tidak makan di kantin saja?"

"A-aku tidak ingin membuat S-sai sedih."

"Sai yang selalu membuatkan bekalmu?"

"Y-ya."

Ino ber-oh pendek, melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku kosong di pojok kelas dengan sepasang _earphone_ di telinganya–Sai. Ino kembai pada Sakura. "Jadi kau akan mengatakannya 'kan? Sepulang sekolah nanti kalian akan bertemu Kimimaro- _senpai_ 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Y-ya. A-akan kuusahakan..."

"Baiklah," kata Ino sambil tersenyum. "Aku ke kantin dulu ya, Sakura- _chan_."

Mendadak gerakan Sakura membeku, onigiri di genggamannya jatuh ke lantai. _Sakura-_ chan _? Apa aku baru saja dipanggil begitu?_

Detik berikutnya Sakura tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, selain dia tiba-tiba berlari ke luar kelas. Sakura lupa kalau sekarang adalah jam istirahat—murid-murid berlalu-lalang di koridor yang penuh sesak. Ia juga tidak ingat berapa banyak murid yang baru saja ditabraknya tanpa sempat mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena Sakura terus berlari menerobos kumpulan murid-murid yang sebagian besar ingin pergi ke kantin.

Ketakutannya terhadap pandangan sinis dan aneh yang selalu tertuju padanya semenjak berada di sekolah ini, mendadak lenyap.

Untuk saat ini, yang berada di pikirannya hanyalah kilas balik masa lalu yang berputar seperti film.

Gerombolan gadis kecil...

Gambar bunga sakura...

Nilai seratus di kertas...

Hembusan napas terakhir...

Lalu... darah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beneran nih, kau tidak mau ikut kami ke kantin, Teme?"

"Hn."

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Ya sudah." Lalu pergi bersama beberapa lelaki yang Sasuke ketahui adalah teman sekelasnya juga. Dia hanya mengenali Shino dan Shikamaru di situ.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah bisa akrab dengan teman sekelas mereka, Sasuke memilih membatasi interaksinya dengan orang lain. Memiliki teman dan menghabiskan waktu bersama—Sasuke tidak mengerti di bagian mana hal itu disebut menyenangkan. Dalam kamusnya, hal itu dikategorikan sebagai kegiatan membuang waktu, sia-sia.

Lagi pula, ia masuk ke sekolah ini bukan untuk mencari teman atau sejenisnya.

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri 'kan, tadi? Aku tidak berbohong—dia memang gadis yang aneh. Maksudku, betapa menjijikannya dia saat berlagak seperti gadis pemalu yang sok manis di hadapan seluruh orang."

Kalimat-kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut seorang gadis, juga tawa teman-teman segerombolannya setelah itu, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Seperti gadis sekolah kebanyakan, menggosip adalah salah satu kegiatan yang cukup mengasyikkan bagi mereka. Ucapan sinis dengan nada pelan yang diakhiri dengan tawa ejekan, sering ditemui di tempat-tempat umum seperti halaman sekolah, kantin, atau di koridor seperti yang Sasuke lihat sekarang.

Sasuke mengenali gadis yang berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan itu, yang berambut merah dan berkacamata adalah teman sekelasnya yang pada hari pertama sudah mencari masalah dengannya.

"Ya, berlari di koridor dengan tampang horor, itu memang aneh dan sedikit menakutkan," celetuk gadis lainnya.

"Lebih tepatnya menjijikan," koreksi si Gadis Berkacamata.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia berhasil mengalahkan kepopuleranmu?"

Gadis lainnya mengangguk-angguk sambil melempar pandangan bertanya.

Ia tersenyum sinis. "Itu mustahil. Kepopuleran dan kecantikanku tidak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Terutama anak baru aneh yang selalu bersembunyi di balik rambut _pingky_ norak itu. Tidak selevel denganku."

Derai tawa kembali terdengar.

Detik berikutnya pandangan Sasuke bertemu dengan Gadis Berkacamata itu. Ia pura-pura terkesiap lalu tersenyum simpul, "Ups, ketahuan."

Sasuke buru-buru melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Banyak orang menjijikan di sini, dan Sasuke muak saat sadar akan hal itu.

Saat ia memasuki kelas, yang pertama kali ia temui adalah keadaan sepi, tidak ada orang di sini. Lalu pernyataan terakhir itu terbantahkan saat melihat saudaranya sedang duduk sendirian di pojok kelas.

Sasuke menghampirinya lalu menarik salah satu _earphone_ di telinga pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Delikan tajam yang dilemparkan Sai tidak berguna untuknya. "Mana Sakura?"

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melempar pandangan ke seluruh sisi kelas. "Seingatku tadi dia berada bangkunya, sedang menghabiskan bekalnya sambil berbicara dengan Yamanaka dan Tenten."

"Lalu? Sekarang dia masih ada di sana, huh?"

Sai mematikan pemutar musik. "Mungkin dia ke toilet," katanya santai. "Ada apa denganmu? Tiba-tiba terlihat khawatir, seperti bukan dirimu, kau tahu."

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Sai dengan nada cukup sinis membuat Sasuke terusik. "Aku tidak khawatir." Sasuke meninggalkan Sai dan bergegas duduk di bangkunya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan tidak ada satu pun suara yang mereka berdua timbulkan. Entah mengapa jam istirahat merangkak begitu lamban dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang memasuki kelas.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Maksudku, tentang misi yang kita jalankan ini." Sai yang pertama memecahkan kesunyian di antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia sejak tadi mengawasi Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, mengamati gerak gerik saudaranya—yang walaupun sejak tadi tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisi awal. Sai sendiri berpura-pura sedang mendengarkan musik, padahal pemutar musiknya sejak tadi belum dihidupkan kembali.

"Entahlah." Jawaban Sasuke terdengar lima menit sesudah pertanyaan Sai terlontar. Onxynya masih saja fokus pada ponsel dalam genggamannya yang sejak tadi menampilkan kolom pesan singkat yang tak kunjung diisi. Sasuke berusaha menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengetik sesuatu di sana, tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan kalimat yang pas sehingga harus menggunakan tombol _delete_ berulangkali.

"Ada banyak hal yang aku—kami bertiga tidak tahu," kata Sai lagi. "Tentang kita."

'Kami bertiga' yang dimaksud Sai tentu saja dirinya, Sakura dan Naruto.

"Memang sebaiknya kalian tidak tahu apapun." Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar sepuluh menit kemudian.

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Sai akhirnya percaya bahwa ia dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah sepaham dalam hal apa pun. Saudara hanyalah status yang mereka pakai tanpa ada bukti yang nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ekspresi kesal bercampur cemas berada di wajah yang terkenal ramah itu. Sakura berada di depannya menunduk takut-takut. " _Go-gomen_...," lirihnya.

Dan satu kata itu berhasil membuat ekspresinya berangsur-angsur. Merutuk dalam hati mengapa Sakura selalu berhasil menggagalkan kejengkelannya. "Oh ayolah, Sakura- _chan_. Kau tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pelajaran terakhir ini dengan wajah kusut dan penampilan berantakan, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir?"

Sakura meremas ujung roknya. Harusnya tadi ia tidak muncul di kelas terakhir tadi, membolos pelajaran sejarah masih lebih baik dari pada dicemaskan oleh Naruto.

"Kau ingin cerita sesuatu padaku?"

Sakura menggeleng ragu-ragu. Ini yang membuatnya tidak ingin dicemaskan oleh Naruto; pemuda pirang itu pasti ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi tapi dirinya tidak mampu menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Dan itu membuat dirinya merasa tak enak. "Ma-maaf..."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," kata Naruto, mengulas senyum lembut. Detik berikutnya ia menepuk dahinya, terkesiap. "Ya ampun! Kita sudah membuat Teme dan Sai menunggu lama. Ayo, Sakura- _chan_ , aku sedang tidak mau mendengar omelan Rambut Ayam itu." Naruto segera menarik tangan Sakura, menggandeng gadis itu ke arah gedung kamar asrama dan segera memasuki elevator.

Sambil membayangkan kalimat apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto menyempatkan matanya melihat ke sekeliling kamar asrama yang menurut papan petunjuk adalah kamar asrama murid kelas 2-E dan 2-F. Naruto dapat menemukan ada banyak kamar di kanan dan kiri dengan nomor urut di pintunya. Sebagian besar kamar terkunci karena pemiliknya memilih menghabiskan waktu sebentar di taman sekolah.

Ada juga pintu yang lebih besar, yang diapit dua kamar murid. Di pintunya terdapat papan bertuliskan 'Ruang Rekreasi I', begitu juga dengan pintu besar selanjutnya setelah 5 kamar berlalu. 'Ruang Rekreasi II'—begitu tulisannya.

Lalu Naruto dan Sakura menemukan Sasuke dan Sai di pertengahan jalan—ruang kosong yang tehubung dengam balkon menjadi pembatas antara asrama perempuan dan laki-laki. Sedang mendengarkan Kimimaro yang berbicara dengan suara pelan, ada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ tua di sebelahnya.

"Yo! Selamat siang! Maaf terlambat," sapa Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya yang bebas. Berniat terlihat menyenangkan agar terhindar dari amarah Sasuke.

Sai yang pertama kali beralih. "Kalian lama sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan selama itu?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, cengengesan. "Ya, maaf."

Sai mengernyit curiga. Maniknya mengamati mimik wajah Naruto dan Sakura bergantian secara teliti. Melihat mereka memasang tampang polos, Sai akhirnya beralih, namun ia tak akan lupa untuk bertanya banyak hal pada Sakura setelah ini.

Sasuke sendiri tidak berpaling barang melirik sedikit. Ia sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling—lebih tepatnya ke arah asrama laki-laki. Tapi Naruto tahu bahwa saudaranya itu hanya berpura-pura. _Cih_.

"Mari kuulangi penjelasan tadi untuk Namikaze- _san_ dan Haruno- _san_ ," kata Kimimaro memulai. "Kalian akan ditempatkan di kamar asrama yang masing-masing dihuni dua murid. Di sini fasilitasnya sudah lengkap; meja belajar, rak buku, pendingin ruangan, penghangat ruangan, televisi, kulkas dan lainnya telah disediakan."

"Toilet?" tanya Naruto.

Kini giliran gadis di sebelah Kimimaro yang menjelaskan. "Tiap kamar mempunyai toilet masing-masing. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, disediakan juga dua toilet di masing-masing asrama. Letaknya ada di sebelah ruang rekreasi."

"Ruang rekreasi adalah ruangan dimana kalian bisa berkumpul dan bersantai jika sedang bosan di kamar. Karena asrama perempuan dan laki-laki masing-masing mempunyai dua puluh kamar, tersedia dua ruang rekreasi yang terletak di antara 5 kamar murid. Dan sama seperti kamar murid, ruang rekreasi juga mempunyai fasilitas lengkap."

Naruto yang mulai bosan mendengar penjelasan Kimimaro mengangkat tangan. "Apa sekarang kami boleh memasuki kamar kami?"

Kimimaro mengangguk singkat. Ia meminta perangkat eletronik portable yang ukuran layarnya 7 inchi dari gadis di sebelahnya. Detik berikutnya, ia terlihat sedang memandangi sekumpulan huruf yang berada di kolom berbaris.

"Ini daftar nama murid dan letak kamarnya," kata Kimimaro menjelaskan. "Karena setiap asrama jumlah muridnya tidak sampai empat puluh orang, jadi ada beberapa kamar yang kosong atau dihuni satu orang. Kalian dibebaskan memilih."

"Apa aku boleh sekamar dengan Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto lagi-lagi mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah~"

"Kalian hanya boleh sekamar dengan sesama jenis."

"Aku dan Sakura- _chan_ sama-sama manusia, kami sejenis."

"Jenis kelamin, maksudku."

"Masalahnya adalah aku mempunyai dua jenis kelamin!"

Hening sejenak.

"Pokoknya tidak," tolak Kimimaro mutlak. Ia lalu beralih pada Sasuke dan Sai, mungkin isi kepalanya sudah mulai memanas karena Naruto—walaupun ekspresi datarnya tetap tidak berubah.

"Kamar nomor 17 dihuni satu orang, 18 sampai 20 kosong. Pilihlah sesuka kalian dan sebaiknya kalian menjadi teman sekamar. Aku tidak ingin ada banyak kamar yang mempunyai satu orang penghuni."

Sasuke dan Sai mengangguk. Naruto merengut, tidak terima kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa sekamar dengan Sakura.

"Untuk asrama perempuan, ada satu kamar yang dihuni satu orang dan lima kamar kosong," kata Kimimaro sambil menatap Sakura.

Melihat Sakura yang kebingungan, gadis berambut _pink_ tua itu berceletuk, "Gadis itu pasti senang jika kau mau menjadi teman sekamarnya. Dia sedikit pemalu dan suka menyendiri—itu terlihat dari kamar yang dipilihnya. Kamar paling jauh dan paling ujung, nomor 20."

Sakura mendongak. "Ja-jadi me-menurutmu aku harus sekamar dengannya?"

"Tidak harus, tapi itu lebih baik. Bagaimana?"

"Se-sebenarnya aku i-ingin sekamar dengan te-temanku..."

Kali ini Kimimaro yang menyahut dengan datar. "Pertukaran teman sekamar tidak boleh dilakukan." Ucapannya berhasil membuat Sakura semakin menunduk.

"Informasi terakhir," lanjut Kimimaro, menatap empat orang murid kelas dua secara bergantian. "Di sini, aku sebagai ketua asrama laki-laki dan Tayuya—(Kimimaro menunjuk gadis di sebelahnya.)—ketua asrama perempuan. Kalian bisa melaporkan hal apa pun perihal asrama pada kami. Dan setelah kalian menentukan kamar mana yang akan kalian huni, segera laporkan pada kami. Mengerti?"

Empat kepala di hadapannya mengangguk bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menyusuri koridor dengan hati-hati, kardus yang sedang diangkutnya sedikit menghalangi pandangannya. Sakura berhenti saat ekor matanya melihat pintu nomor 20. Ia menurunkan kardus yang berisi barang-barangnya pelan-pelan ke lantai, merogoh kunci kamar di saku roknya yang baru saja diberikan Tayuya padanya.

 **Ceklek.**

Kamar ini kosong. Maksudnya, penghuni kamar ini sekarang sedang tidak ada. Sakura membawa masuk kardusnya dan meletakkannya di sudut ruangan. Sedikit tak enak hati karena ia masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa izin terlebih dahulu oleh penghuninya—walaupun kamar ini nanti jadi kamar mereka berdua.

Sejujurnya Sakura merasa ragu untuk sekamar dengan gadis yang Tayuya maksud. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, merasa takut. Sakura masih baru di sini, dan sekarang ia dipaksa sekamar dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya. Rasa takut berada di sekeliling orang asing kembali membayanginya.

 **Bruk.**

Sakura spontan berbalik saat mendengar bunyi benda jatuh.

"S-sasu... ke?"

Sasuke berada di ambang pintu, baru saja menjatuhkan kardus milik Sakura yang ia bawa dari tempat parkir sekolah.

"Tadi aku memeriksa bagasi mobilku—kupikir barang-barangku masih ada yang ketinggalan, tapi yang kutemukan hanyalah barang-barang milikmu, jadi aku membawanya ke sini," kata Sasuke angkuh. "Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak punya kerjaan lagi, jangan salah paham."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Te-terimakasih..."

"Hn."

Berikutnya, dalam waktu tak lebih dari setengah jam, Sakura dan Sasuke telah memindahkan hampir seluruh kardus-kardus di bagasi ke dalam kamar asrama Sakura.

"Ini yang terakhir." Sasuke menunjuk dua kardus dan sebuah koper merah muda. Pemuda itu melemparkan kunci mobil pada Sakura lalu mengangkat dua kardus terakhir. "Koper itu tidak terlalu berat, kau bisa menurunkannya sendiri, setelah itu kunci bagasinya."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Membiarkan Sasuke berjalan duluan memasuki gedung asrama.

"Selamat sore, Uchiha- _kun_."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati dirinya disapa oleh suara yang cukup familier.

"Kau sedang membantu adikmu, ya? Kakak yang baik sekali."

 _Cih, wali kelas sok akrab ini._

"Hn. Dia terlalu lemah untuk mengangkat semuanya."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Uchiha- _kun_ ," kata Yamato masih dengan nada suaranya yang ramah. "Haruno- _san_ memang mempunyai badan yang lebih kecil dari murid-murid seusianya, tapi bukan berarti dia lemah dalam berbagai hal. Dia masih punya kelebihan yang luar biasa dalam satu hal yang melekat pada dirinya."

Sasuke memicing tajam. "Apa itu maksudnya, Yamato- _sensei_? Maaf, aku tidak mengerti."

Yamato menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Yaah~ tidak bermaksud apa-apa sih. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja, sudah dulu ya, Uchiha- _kun_. Ada rapat guru yang harus kuhadiri sebentar lagi.

Sasuke memandang punggung wali kelasnya itu sebentar sebelum kembali berjalan.

Elevator berdenting dan berhenti di lantai enam, dengan dua kardus besar bawaannya bukan masalah bagi Sasuke untuk menyusuri koridor panjang ini. Postur tubuhnya yang atletis tentu saja memberikan kemudahan. Dengan cepat Sasuke berhasil sampai di kamar asrama Sakura. Namun saat ia mendorong pintu kamar, ada masalah sedikit di sana.

"K-KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Di sana—tepatnya di sisi ranjang pinggir jendela, seorang gadis berambut panjang sedang berteriak dengan wajah merah padam. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalahnya di sini. Keadaan gadis itu, yang hanya memakai kemeja sekolah dengan dua kancing atasnya terbuka, menampakkan setengah dadanya—dan yang paling parah, gadis itu tidak memakai rok atau bawahan apa pun. Kemejanya yang panjang hanya mampu menutupi kurang dari seperempat pahanya.

Sasuke yang melihat tubuh gadis itu terekspos jelas—kemeja putih itu transparan—hanya memberikan tatapan datar sebentar lalu meletakkan kardus milik Sakura di lantai. "Dengar," katanya. "Kau bisa memakai pakaianmu sekarang dan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kita. Aku di sini hanya untuk mengantarkan barang-barang saudariku. Dia akan sekamar denganmu."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sasuke segera beranjak pergi ke luar kamar untuk menunggu Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura akan mengalami sedikit kesulitan—pikirnya.

Sakura muncul di hadapan Sasuke sepuluh menit kemudian. Gadis itu menyeret koper miliknya sambil menarik napas satu-satu.

"Teman sekamarmu ada di dalam," kata Sasuke.

"H-hah?" Sakura melongok ke dalam kamar. Gadis cantik dengan tampang malu-malu berdiri di sana.

"Barangmu tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi 'kan?" Pertanyaan Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Y-ya. Semuanya sudah lengkap."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?"

"H-hah?" Sakura merona. "Y-ya..."

Giliran gadis di dalam kamar itu yang mendapat senyuman lembut Sasuke. "Tolong jaga Adikku—" Sasuke melirik _name tag_ yang entah sejak kapan berada di blazer sekolah milik gadis itu. "Hyuuga- _san_.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut, mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa keinginan memberi respon pada ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa saat makan malam, Adik," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, masih dengan senyum lembut yang sama. Lalu punggung pemuda itu menjauh ke arah kamar asrama anak laki-laki.

Sakura bersumpah, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke sanggup membuat wajahnya panas dan merona.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sejak dua hari yang lalu, Sasuke Uchiha serta ketiga saudara-saudarinya telah resmi menjadi murid Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha SSD. Mereka ditempatkan di kelas yang sama, kelas 3-F dengan Yamato sebagai wali kelasnya. Walau umur Sai Shimura dan Sakura Haruno–sebenarnya masih terlalu muda untuk berada di tingkat itu, namun mereka tetap diterima baik oleh kepala sekolah, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dan mulai hari ini mereka telah mendiami asrama sekolah pada kamar nomor 18, 19 dan 20."

Wanita di hadapannya mengulas senyum jenaka. "Seperti biasanya, kau mendapat terlalu banyak informasi hingga aku harus mendengar kalimat-kalimat panjang itu."

Lelaki di hadapannya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku akan selalu mengerjakan tugasku dengan profesional, Nyonya."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak terlihat terkejut atas informasi yang kudapatkan, bukan begitu Nyonya?"

Wanita itu memutar kursinya ke arah jendela di ruangan itu. "Aku terkejut kok—ini kejutan besar bagiku," katanya, lalu senyumnya memudar. "Tapi sebentar lagi, mereka berempatlah yang mendapat kejutan lebih besar..."

Menyadari kegetiran di nada atasannya, lelaki itu menyambut dengan nada empati, "Mereka remaja yang luar biasa, bukan begitu?"

"Kau benar..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sai berjalan pelan menuju sofa, menghempaskan diri sambil menghela napas. Ia tak bisa tidur walau jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Ingin rasanya menyalakan televisi—mungkin Sai bisa tertidur saat menonton acara-acara membosankan yang sedang tayang jam segini. Tetapi ia takut membangunkan Sasuke yang sedang terlelap di ranjang atas—ranjang tingkat mereka di kamar ini.

Apalagi ia dan Sasuke sejak dulu tidak pernah dekat—bahkan, melihat mereka mengobrol baik-baik seperti saudara saja adalah hal yang mustahil. Separah itulah hubungan mereka berdua.

Ah, andai saja Sai sekamar dengan Naruto–setidaknya pemuda pirang itu mau diajak menonton televisi di saat-saat seperti ini. Sayangnya, hari ini Naruto sedang dalam mode menyebalkan; ia bersikeras tidak ingin punya teman sekamar— _Mungkin aku bisa membawa Sakura-_ chan _diam-diam ke dalam kamarku saat Kimimaro-_ senpai _sedang lengah—_ itu alasan yang Naruto bisikkan pada dirinya dan Sasuke saat mereka berdua menghujani pandangan aneh pada pemuda tengil itu. Dasar konyol.

Sai tiba-tiba berdiri, mengernyitkan dahi sambil berkonsentrasi. Hanya ilusinya saja atau bukan, barusan ia mendengar suara ketukan di kamar ini.

 **Tuk tuk.**

Ketukan itu berasal dari jendela kamar—diketuk dari luar. Sai bergegas mendekat, ia menyibak tirai namun yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan dini hari. Sai berpindah ke jendela lain, kini ia menyibak seluruh tirai dan menemukan secarik kertas tertempel di luar jendela.

 **Baru. Satu kehidupan lama terhapus. Di bawah langit. Di atas tanah. Angin melambai lembut. Semua berimajinasi di naungannya. Mulailah.**

—begitu tulisannya.

Menit berikutnya, Sai telah berlari keluar kamar dan mengetuk pintu nomor 19. Persetan dengan Sasuke yang terbangun karena debuman pintu kamar mereka, yang muncul di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah sosok Naruto dan hipotesisnya saat melihat tulisan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berbalik ke kanan. Detik berikutnya ke kiri, lalu ke kanan lagi. Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan, frustasi karena tidak berhasil tertidur. Padahal seingatnya ia tak punya sindrom kesulitan tidur atau sejenisnya. Dan sekarang ia pun sedang memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya yang biasanya berhasil mengantarkannya ke dalam alam mimpi dengan cepat. Namun kali ini gagal.

Menarik kesimpulan bahwa dirinya belum terbiasa tidur di ranjang lain selain ranjang kamarnya, Sakura mendesah pelan.

Sakura melarikan maniknya mengamati isi kamar asrama yang ia bagi dengan gadis lain. Kamar ini cukup luas untuk diisi dua orang murid. Dengan dua ranjang yang bersisian—yang dipisahkan oleh meja kayu kecil yang berguna untuk menaruh lampu tidur. Di sisi lainnya, ada dua meja belajar serta kabinet. Dipisahkan oleh dinding pembatas tipis, ada ruang duduk kecil yang memuat televisi dan sofa mungil.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ranjang sebelah—di mana teman sekamarnya sedang berada di alam mimpi, Hinata Hyuuga. Sejak tadi sore, ia dan gadis itu tidak berbicara banyak. _Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, senang berkenalan denganmu_ ; _Lelaki barusan itu kakakmu, ya?_ ; _Sudah lama aku tidak punya teman sekamar, senang berkenalan denganmu—_ dan basa basi lainnya yang diucapkan secara formal, seperti berbicara pada orang asing.

Kalau dibandingkan, tentu saja Hinata dan Ino berbeda jauh. Sikap Hinata hampir mirip dengan Sakura—hanya saja Hinata lebih pintar mengolah kata-kata yang harus diucapkan pada lawan bicara dan gadis itu tidak tampak gugup atau pun ragu-ragu saat berbicara. Ia terlihat percaya diri, namun tidak seperti Ino dan Tenten—Hinata punya caranya sendiri, kalem dan dewasa mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan gadis itu.

Atau bisa disebut juga, sikap dan sifat seorang putri berada dalam dirinya.

 **Ddrrttt drrttt.**

Sakura membuka pesan singkat yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

 **Buka pintu kamarmu.**

—nama Naruto tertera di sana.

Walau pun heran saat mendapati pesan tersebut—maksudnya, dalam rangka apa kakak pirangnya itu mengirim pesan pada jam dua malam?—namun Sakura tetap berjalan menuju pintu sambil memeluk bonekanya.

Membuka pintu perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Hinata dan saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, Sakura menemukan ketiga saudaranya berada di hadapannya. Masih dengan tampang ngantuk dan piyama.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," kata Naruto tanpa basa basi. "Salah satu murid di sekolah ini telah dibunuh."

"Di-dibu...nuh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bersambung.**

* * *

 **Catatan/Bacotan Penulis:** chapter kali ini memang lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, semoga kalian nggak mumet bacanya ya^^

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki:** rasa penasaran kamu akan terjawab satu persatu mulai dari chap depan ya^^ hm, cinta segitiga? sepertinya saya belum kepikiran sampai ke situ, karena saya pengen fokusnya sama mereka berempat dan sekolah mereka, hehe.

 **gnagyu:** sepertinya pair SasuNaru nggak akan terjadi di fic ini, tapi saya belum jamin juga loh ya(?) mungkin ada beberapa pair yang saya selipin tapi waktunya nggak akan bertahan lama xD

 **Shuu-kun:** terimakasih atas sarannya. yah, saya juga nggak mau sih ubah genrenya, ntar ketikan saya sebelumnya harus saya rombak lagi /bilang aja lu males nop/ suka sama sifat Saku? awas loh, ntar nyesel(?)

 **rincchi:** ya, saya emang sengaja buat sifat sasunarusai tsundere gitu. khusus di fic ini, nggakpapalah ya mereka jadi kakak yang sok keren. (SasuNaruSai: kita emang udah keren keleus!) yap, tebakannya sudah mulai terjawab dari chap ini, hoho.

 **Terimakasih telah membaca.**

 **Review?**

 **06.01.2016**


	4. Aku melihatnya

**Disclaimer: Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Baru. Satu kehidupan lama terhapus.**

 **Di bawah langit. Di atas tanah.**

 **Angin melambai lembut.**

 **Semua berimajinasi di naungannya.**

 **Mulailah.  
**

Empat saudara itu hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengetahui apa maksud petunjuk yang ditemukan Sai. Naruto dengan cepat dapat menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksud. Mengumpulkan dan menyimpan informasi tentang segala hal di sekelilingnya yang dia dapatkan dari orang sekitar, itu kemampuan Naruto sejak dulu.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di hadapan pohon beringin besar yang berada di tengah-tengah halaman belakang sekolah. Biasanya, para murid dari klub sastra atau klub lukis berada di tempat ini tiap sore, sepulang sekolah. Kata mereka, tempat ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk berpikir, berimajinasi, dan menciptakan sebuah karya. Mungkin karena di sini sejuk; terlindung dari matahari dan angin selalu numpang lewat sekedar menyapa mereka yang sedang berada di sini.

Tapi mungkin setelah ini semuanya akan berbeda. Setelah para murid klub itu tahu bahwa kini ditemukan mayat di tempat favorit mereka. Diikat dengan tali tambang dan dibiarkan menggantung di salah satu dahan dengan posisi terbalik. Rambut putihnya menjuntai berantakan, seragam sekolah yang dipakainya robek di beberapa bagian dan ada banyak darah di sekeliling dada dan perutnya. Darah segar yang menciptakan aroma karat yang menusuk.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum ada orang yang tahu." Suara Sai memecah keheningan. "Kita bisa dituduh yang tidak-tidak."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan, menyetujui kalimat Sai. Tapi Sakura masih terpaku di sana, menatap darah yang terus menetes jatuh ke tanah.

"Sakura!" Sasuke menegurnya dan memberikan gerakan agar Sakura mengikuti mereka untuk masuk kembali ke dalam asrama.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dengan enggan, menatap mayat dan darah di pohon beringin itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia merasa, sesuatu yang telah lama tidur dalam dirinya, kembali terbangun saat ini...

* * *

Out Of Character / Alternative Universe

 **.**

 **Scream High School**

 **.**

by **nopi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Aku melihatnya.**

* * *

Kimimaro tewas. Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat di antara kalangan murid, guru dan staf sekolah. Dari mulut ke mulut, selembaran demi selembaran yang ditempel di tiap sudut sekolah, juga raut kesedihan dan tangisan para murid. Berita duka itu berhasil mengejutkan sekaligus mengguncang para murid.

Terutama orang-orang yang terdekat Kimimaro. Shiho contohnya, gadis itu menangis histeris di depan mayat Kimimaro yang ditemukan pagi hari di taman. Terhuyung-huyung lalu jatuh pingsan, katanya, untuk sementara ini Shiho tidak mau menemui siapa pun, gadis itu mengurung diri di kamar.

Semua orang menganggap itu wajar. Shiho adalah salah satu gadis yang akrab dengan Kimimaro; walau pun mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda namun hubungan antara ketua dan anggota Osis itu bisa dikategorikan sangatlah baik. Shiho adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil menerbitkan senyum Kimimaro dengan candaannya. Dan Kimimaro adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuat tingkat kedisplinan Shiho meningkat.

Dengan banyak kenangan yang mereka ciptakan, insiden ini tentu saja menjadi luka amat dalam bagi Shiho.

Murid lainnya pun ikut menggambarkan kesedihan mereka lewat bunga-bunga yang ditaruh di sisi pohon beringin—tempat jasad Kimimaro ditemukan. Saling memeluk satu sama lain sambil menangis; mengenang waktu yang pernah dihabiskan bersama Kimimaro di masa lampau dengan sesenggukan. Ada juga yang tampak ikhlas; berdoa agar Kimimaro tenang di sana walau di tengah-tengah waktu tangan mereka bergerak cepat untuk menyusut tetes air mata.

Lain hal dengan para guru. Mereka semua masih menjalani aktivitas mereka seperti biasa, hanya saja ekspresi duka itu belum bisa dihilangkan dari wajah masing-masing. Terutama guru yang mengajar di kelas Kimimaro. Seringkali mereka memilih keluar lebih awal; mungkin merasa terluka tiap melihat bangku Kimimaro yang sekarang kosong.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, sekolah menengah atas ini berubah drastis karena kematian Kimimaro. Aura mencekam dan sendu secara bersamaan mengambil alih seluruhnya. Tawa gembira dan senyum semangat berganti menjadi tangisan dan kemuraman. Halaman belakang sekolah yang selalu ramai hingga sore, kini sepi setelah bel sekolah usai. Murid-murid lebih memilih segera masuk ke asrama dari pada berlama-lama di halaman belakang, seperti yang sering mereka lalukan dulu. Majalah dinding tak kunjung diperbarui oleh klub sastra, isinya masih sama; biografi Kimimaro dan ucapan belasungkawa yang ditempel oleh hampir seluruh warga sekolah.

Sudah sebelas hari keadaan sekolah seperti ini. Seakan tak ada yang berniat ingin membangunkan kembali semangat semua orang yang tertutupi oleh kedukaan.

Tapi itu tak berdampak apa-apa bagi gadis bermata hijau klorofil itu. Seperti siang ini, Sakura masih dapat melahap makan siangnya di saat sebagian orang di kelas mendadak tidak nafsu makan.

"Sakura, kau mau puding milikku? Aku sedang tidak ingin makan yang manis-manis." Ino mendorong puding miliknya ke arah Sakura. "Kau hebat, kau masih bisa makan dengan tenang, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, di saat yang lainnya cukup terguncang." Ino tersenyum hambar lalu kembali melamun.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Reaksi kalian atas peristiwa ini terlalu berlebihan."

"Huh? Apa kau bilang sesuatu, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin berkomentar bahwa spageti ini tak sesuai dengan selera lidahku."

Ino menggeleng-geleng. "Tentu saja. Kau baru akhir-akhir ini makan siang di sini, lidahmu masih butuh banyak waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan makanan yang tidak dimasak oleh Shimura- _kun_."

Sakura tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali melahap makanannya dalam diam.

Lalu kepala Tenten tiba-tiba muncul di meja mereka. Gadis berambut coklat itu berseru panik. "Aku baru ingat bahwa sepulang sekolah nanti ada pemeriksaan kamar!"

"Pemeriksaan kamar?" ulang Sakura.

Ino meneguk jusnya lalu menjawab. "Pemeriksaan rutin yang dilaksanakan oleh ketua asrama masing-masing tiap dua minggu sekali. Memeriksa apakah kita sudah cukup bertanggung jawab dengan kamar masing-masing," jelasnya. "Aku tidak menyangka Tayuya- _senpai_ masih bisa melaksanakan pemeriksaan ini di saat hampir seluruh dari kita tidak mempunyai minat untuk melakukan apa-apa."

"Apa Tayuya- _senpai_ tidak merasa sedih atas meninggalnya Kimimaro- _senpai_ , ya?" Tenten memegang dagunya.

"Entahlah." Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Sejak hari itu, dia tidak pernah sekali pun memasang ekspresi sedih atau kehilangan. Padahal 'kan, mereka berdua sekelas dan cukup akrab."

Sakura tetap diam, mendengarkan obrolan Ino dan Tenten yang terus berlanjut membahas Tayuya. Dari percakapan itu, Sakura mengetahui bahwa Kimimaro dan Tayuya adalah teman masa kecil—rumah mereka berseberangan dan sering bermain bersama. Layaknya kakak dan adik, mereka sangat akrab namun terkadang juga sering bertengkar. Orang-orang sering menyebut mereka dengan sebutan dua sisi dalam satu koin. Kimimaro dengan ekspresi kerasnya dan Tayuya dengan senyum ramahnya. Kimimaro yang sulit dimengerti dan Tayuya yang pengertian. Mereka berbeda dan saling melengkapi.

Dua sisi dalam satu koin. Di mana ada Kimimaro, di situ ada Tayuya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tak dapat dipisahkan.

Sakura bisa membayangkan itu. Ikatan antara Kimimaro dan Tayuya yang sangat erat; waktu demi waktu yang telah mereka lalui. Senyum demi senyum yang mereka tukar dari tahun ke tahun. Begitu menyenangkan dan hangat.

Namun saat manik matanya menangkap Tayuya melintas di koridor, Sakura tak menemukan hal apa pun yang mendeskripsikan Tayuya seperti biasanya. Gadis berambut _pink_ tua itu berjalan cepat dengan pandangan kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tayuya- _senpai_!"

Gadis yang selalu memakai bandana hitam di kepalanya mendongak. Buru-buru menahan pintu elevator dengan kakinya saat tahu pemuda berkulit pucat yang memanggilnya barusan ingin memasuki elevator ini juga.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sai setelah ia berhasil masuk ke dalam elevator bersama dua buah kardus di tangannya.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Tayuya seadanya.

Kemudian elevator itu menjadi lengang. Hanya mereka berdua di sini dan tidak ada satu pun yang ingin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Detik demi detik terasa berjalan sangat lamban, jarum angka yang menunjukkan pergantian lantai di atas pintu elevator bergerak malas.

Sai sesekali mendelik ke arah Tayuya. Gadis itu berdiri tegak, menatap pintu elevator—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya gadis itu sedang menatap udara kosong. Melamun, mungkin.

"Omong-omong, _Senpai_ ingin ke lantai berapa?" tanya Sai.

Tayuya sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera menjawab. "Lantai sepuluh."

"Ah, benar, _Senpai_ 'kan murid kelas 3-E."

Tayuya mengulas senyum terpaksa. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin ke kamarku. Hari ini sedang ada pemeriksaan kamar dan aku harus mulai dari kamar paling atas."

" _Sou ka_." Sai mengangguk-angguk lalu melirik kardus yang dari tadi dibawanya. "Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus merelakan sedikit tenagaku untuk membantu Naruto."

"Kardus itu milik Uzumaki- _kun_?"

"Ya. Cukup menyebalkan karena dia tiba-tiba menyuruhku membawa barang-barang miliknya ini yang katanya tidak ingin ditinggal di rumah. Dan aku tidak mau Bocah Menyebalkan itu dihukum oleh _Senpai_ cantik hanya karena barang-barang ini belum disusun rapi."

Sekali lagi, Tayuya mengulas senyum, kali ini tidak terpaksa. "Aku tidak akan memberikan hukuman berat untuk anak baru."

Sai tertawa ringan. Lalu tawanya surut saat menyadari Tayuya tak lagi menanggapinya. Gadis itu menatap udara kosong lagi.

" _Senpai_ baik-baik saja?"

Tayuya mengerjap cepat. "Tentu saja."

Sai tersenyum miring. Seniornya ini, di banyak waktu sangat sulit untuk ditebak tapi sekali waktu—seperti saat ini, Sai menemukan dirinya seperti sedang membaca buku yang telah terbuka.

"Berpura-pura tegar di hadapan banyak orang tidak selalu bisa menghilangkan rasa sedih di hati. Terutama jika rasa sedih itu hadir karena kehilangan orang yang paling istimewa di hidupmu."

"Maaf?" Tayuya mengerutkan dahinya, jelas sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja Sai ucapkan. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Shimura- _kun_."

Bersamaan dengan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Tayuya pada Sai, elevator berdenting dan pintu terbuka di lantai tujuh.

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku menuliskan nomor ponselku di data diri yang ada di ruang OSIS. _Senpai_ bisa menghubungiku kapan saja kalau begitu."

Tayuya mengerutkan kening, namun ia tak sempat merespon karena Sai telah menghilang dari sana dengan senyum ramah yang berhasil membuat Tayuya tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurut kalian, siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"

Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi sambil membawa segelas _latte_ dingin mendadak antusias saat tahu topik apa yang sedang dibahas oleh para pemuda kelas E dan F di sini.

"Salah seorang murid yang punya dendam pribadi, mungkin?" sahut seorang pemuda yang asyik menggonta-ganti _channel_ televisi—Naruto mengenali pemuda kelas 2-E sekaligus penghuni sebelah kamarnya, Kiba Inuzuka.

Semua mangut-mangut, sedikit menyetujui pendapat yang masuk akal itu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika pelakunya lebih dari satu orang?" potong Shino tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, bagaimana seorang murid bisa melakukan pembunuhan sebersih itu? Tidak ditemukannya barang yang pelaku gunakan untuk menghabisi nyawa korban dan di seluruh rekaman cctv tidak ada rekaman kehadiran pelaku."

"Cara bicaramu persis seperti komik detektif yang sering kau baca, Shino," Kiba mencemooh. "Kau sepertinya harus belajar membedakan tragedi pembunuhan di komik dan di dunia nyata."

Mengabaikan Kiba, Shino menatap teman-temannya kembali. "Kita benar-benar tidak memiliki petunjuk. Dan kupikir orang itu terlalu hebat untuk beraksi sebersih ini seorang diri."

Naruto menyeruput _latte_ miliknya sambil berjalan ke luar terburu-buru. Entah mengapa topik pembicaraan ini mengusiknya. Dan entah mengapa juga tiba-tiba ia merasa harus mencari saudara-saudaranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tayuya menghentikan langkahnya di kamar terakhir asrama perempuan yang berada di lantai sepuluh. Memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci lalu memutar engsel dengan perlahan.

Berjalan masuk beberapa langkah lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Detik berikutnya Tayuya sudah berada di lantai, duduk dengan ekspresi hampa dan tatapan mata yang kosong.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya susah untuk digerakkan—bahkan ia membiarkan kamarnya gelap tanpa diterangi cahaya apapun karena ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri sekedar menggapai saklar lampu.

Tayuya membiarkan dirinya terduduk lemas yang masih dibalut seragam sekolah.

Membiarkan udara malam musim semi mengisi penuh paru-parunya walau sekarang ia merasa dadanya sesak. Membiarkan pikirannya berkelana entah ke mana. Membiarkan matanya menatap segala sesuatu yang tampak gelap gulita di dalam kamarnya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya; Tayuya tidak tahu ia sedang melakukan apa; sedang merasakan apa.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau akan pergi ke kamar Sakura?"

Sasuke yang telah membuka pintu kamarnya segera berhenti dan berbalik sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Sai yang asyik memainkan ponselnya. "Kau dapat kesimpulan itu dari mana?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya, pura-pura cuek. Enggan menatap Sasuke yang sudah dipastikan tengah memasang ekspresi kurang enak dilihat, Sai masih menatap layar ponselnya. "Lalu, kau mau ke mana?"

"Ruang OSIS. Memberikan beberapa berkas data milikku yang belum lengkap," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukkan map biru yang berada di tangannya.

Pandangan Sai sedikit teralih. "Kau akan memberikannya pada siapa? Ketua asrama? Kimimaro- _senpai_ —jangan bercanda."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ini hanya data, bisa kuberikan pada Tayuya- _senpai_ atau rekannya yang lain."

Kini Sai benar-benar mengabaikan ponselnya. Kalimat selanjutnya keluar dengan sangat cepat.

"Biar aku saja yang antar."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa aku salah dengar?"

Sai segera bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu meminta map milik saudaranya itu. "Aku sedang luang dan sedikit bosan. Biar aku saja yang mengantarkan ini dan kau bisa mengunjungi kamar adik perempuanmu."

"Bukankah harusnya kau yang melakukan itu?"

Sai pura-pura terkekeh. "Sakura sudah bosan melihat wajah kakak laki-lakinya yang protektif ini. Dia butuh kunjungan darimu."

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja. Aku akan mengantarkan ini ke Ruang OSIS. _Jaa_."

Sai berjalan ke arah koridor, meninggalkan Sasuke yang—sedikit—kebingungan di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan pintu kamarnya, Sai bertemu dengan Naruto yang berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Sai!" Naruto menghampirinya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Penting!"

"Maaf, Naruto," sahut Sai. "Aku akan mengantarkan map ini ke Ruang OSIS. Kau bisa berbicara nanti. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke ada di dalam kamar, kau ke sana saja."

Mengabaikan ekspresi tak sabaran Naruto, Sai kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

 **Ting.**

Sai berjalan ke luar elevator saat pintu terbuka di lantai satu. Tidak hanya di gedung sekolah, di gedung asrama ini pun Ruang OSIS tetap disediakan. Hanya saja bedanya di sini untuk mengurus permasalahan tentang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan asrama. Singkatnya, para pengurus OSIS di sini membelah diri menjadi pengurus asrama juga.

Tidak hanya ada ruang OSIS. Di lantai satu juga ada tiga ruang yang cukup luas dan di depannya dilabeli 'Ruang Rapat' dan dua ruang lainnya adalah Ruang Rekreasi.

Ruang Rekreasi di lantai satu memiliki kegunaan yang sama seperti Ruang Rekreasi di lantai lain di gedung ini. Hanya saja Ruang Rekreasi ini lebih lengkap fasilitasnya, bahkan terbagi-bagi lagi menjadi beberapa ruang yang disekat oleh tripleks cukup tebal. Mulai dari ruang baca, ruang nonton, ruang lukis hingga ruang komputer.

Sementara di sayap kirinya terdapat cafe dan kantin.

Sai berjalan menuju meja informasi yang berada di tengah-tengah lantai satu—tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung asrama.

Meja informasi dibuat untuk memudahkan seseorang dari luar atau pun murid sekolah sendiri untuk mencari orang atau menanyakan informasi tentang asrama. Seperti meja resepsionis jika kau ingin mengingatnya lebih mudah.

Di balik meja informasi akan berdiri dua orang murid tahun terakhir dan itu sesuai jadwal secara bergantian. Meja informasi akan kosong jika sudah jam sembilan malam.

Dan hari ini ada dua murid kembar yang berdiri di sana. Sai mengenalinya sebagai salah satu teman dekat Kimimaro.

"Permisi, _Senpai_ ," ucap Sai sopan. "Apa _Senpai_ tahu di mana Tayuya- _senpai_ sekarang?"

"Tayuya?" respon Sakon. "Mungkin dia sedang ada di kamarnya, aku tidak melihatnya melintas sejak jam makan malam tadi, iya 'kan, Ukon?"

Ukon, saudara kembarnya, mengangguk.

Sai berpikir sejenak. Terbayang raut heran di wajah Sasuke saat memandangnya tadi. Jika Sai tetap berniat mencari Tayuya, sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan berspekulasi yang tidak tidak.

Sai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menitipkan map milik Sasuke pada Sakon dan Ukon.

"Baiklah, map ini akan kami taruh di ruang OSIS nanti," kata Ukon.

Sai berterimakasih lalu bergegas pamit.

Saat menunggu elevator untuk mengantarkannya ke lantai asrama tiba-tiba saja seekor kucing melintas di hadapan Sai.

Kucing hitam.

Sai mengerutkan keningnya. Dari mana datangnya kucing ini?

Kucing hitam tersebut menatapnya lamat-lamat lalu berbalik, seperti meminta diikuti. Dan tanpa sadar Sai mengikuti kucing hitam itu. Mengabaikan elevator yang telah terbuka di hadapannya.

Kucing itu mengarahkannya ke luar gedung asrama, tidak melewati pintu utama namun pintu di sebelah kantin yang terbuka dan membuat sedikit celah. Sai baru tahu ada pintu tersebut.

Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan tangis perempuan.

Sai ingin berhenti saat menemukan semak-semak di luar gedung asrama. Namun kakinya terus berjalan mengikuti kucing hitam tersebut.

Kucing hitam itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat mereka telah sampai di tengah semak-semak. Kucing itu berbalik dan berlari kencang, menghilang.

Kali ini Sai tidak mengikuti kucing hitam itu lagi. Karena di hadapannya sekarang ada seorang gadis terduduk sambil memeluk lutut di tengah tengah semak-semak.

Isakan itu berasal dari gadis ini.

Sai tidak berani terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu, namun dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Hei—"

"AKU MELIHATNYA!" jerit gadis itu tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang melengking masih bisa terdengar walaupun dia sedang meringkuk.

"Melihat... nya?" Sai masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mendongak. Mukanya merah dan matanya bengkak. Masih ada sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku melihatnya." Gadis itu mengulang dengan nada mengancam.

Sai seperti mengenali gadis itu...

"Pagi itu dia dibunuh oleh empat orang."

Mungkinkah..

"Aku melihatnya."

Manik Sai terbelalak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bersambung.**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:** hello! im come back! sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ya buat ke-ngaret-anku mengupdate fanfic sampai hiatus berbulan bulan. HUHUHU

sejak mulai duduk di bangku SMA dua bulan yang lalu aku jadi supeeeeeeeeer sibuuuuuk, tiep hari tetep ditulis sih fanficnya tapi ngga kelar kelar. apalagi PR numpuk kadang kadang ngeblock ide yang tadinya udah hampir keluar(?)

tapi sekarang aku udah berusaha buat kelarin satu persatu fanfic aku kok! so, staytune terus ya guys! /yeu emangnya lu siape.

 **once again, im so sorry guys : )**

 **Review please?**

 **03.09.2016**


	5. Siapa Pembunuhnya?

Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Namun saat dia mendongak, Sai mengenalinya.

"Tayuya- _senpai_?!"

Tayuya tidak menjawab. Memicing tajam ke arah Sai, entah mengapa isakannya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa yang _Senpai_ lakukan di sini?" Sai bertanya, nadanya sedikit khawair. Siapa yang tidak khawatir saat melihat seorang gadis duduk di antara semak-semak pada pukul sembilan malam? " _Senpai_ harus masuk. Biar kuantar."

"Tidak perlu." Tayuya kini menatap ke arah tanah.

Mendapat jawaban ketus seperti itu, Sai menduga bahwa _mood_ Tayuya sedang tidak baik, dan mungkin Tayuya juga malu saat ditemukan dalam keadaan begini oleh juniornya. "Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke asrama duluan, kalo _Senpai_ butuh apa-apa, hubungi aku."

Sai baru saja melangkah pergi ketika kalimat Tayuya berhasil menghentikannya.

"Kauㅡkau bukan pembunuhnya 'kan?"

Sai berbalik, bingung. "Pembunuh? Maksudnya?"

Tayuya menatap Sai selama beberapa detik, lalu menjawab. "Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja."

Lalu Sai benar-benar pergi dari situ dan meninggalkan Tayuya yang masih duduk dengan gemetar di sana.

* * *

 **Scream High School**

 **.**

 **this story purely mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Siapa Pembunuhnya?**

* * *

Dering bel istirahat berhasil membuat penjuru kelas bersorak senang. Aljabar memang pelajaran yang membosankan sekaligus membuat sakit kepalaㅡsetidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini.

"Sai!" Naruto menepuk punggung Sai. "Ayo ke kantin."

Sai yang sedang merapikan bukunya di loker, sedikit terhuyung. Tersenyum lalu membalas, "Hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Kau sendiri saja ya?"

Naruto merengut. "Yang benar saja. Makhluk di belakang juga sedang tidak makan," delik Naruto ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata di atas mejanya.

Sai yang masih tersenyum akhirnya membuat Naruto mengalah. "Baiklah. Aku duluan. Besok kau harus menemaniku, Sai."

"Bye." Sai melambaikan tangan sampai Naruto hilang di koridor depan kelas. Setelah itu, Sai melirik Sasuke yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang di perpustakaan sekolah ini!" Tenten membuka kedua pintu besar yang ada di hadapan mereka bertiga.

Pemandangan luar biasa kini ada di depan Sakura. Rak-rak buku menjulang tinggi ke arah langit-langit yang dilapisi kaca bening seperti gereja. Buku-buku tebal tersusun rapi di sana. Aroma kayu cendana dari rak buku dan aroma kertas dari buku-buku tua saling tumpang tindih, menciptakan aroma yang membuat pernapasan Sakura lebih lega dan rileks.

Di sebelah barat ada puluhan komputer yang disediakan untuk murid yang ingin mengerjakan tugas, seperti mengumpulkan tugas di suatu file atau pun di kertas yang bisa di _print_ secara gratis.

Sakura suka tempat ini.

"Baiklah," suara Tenten mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tempat luar biasa ini. "Aku akan mencari buku biologi, Ino mencari buku astronomi dan Sakura buku sejarah ya."

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk patuh.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka bertiga telah berpencar ke segala penjuru perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang mereka perlukan.

Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura berada di perpustakaan sekolah ini, walaupun dia tak tahu menahu tentang letak buku namun antusiasmenya tak hilang untuk menjelajahi ruangan ini.

Sambil mengingat warna sampul buku itu adalah coklat dan tebalnya kurang lebih seratus dua puluh halaman, Sakura dengan semangat mencari ke sana ke mari. Melihat kanan dan kiri secara teliti.

"Ini ya?" gumamnya saat mendapati buku coklat tebal. Namun dia segera mendesah saat melihat bukan buku sejarah itu yang harus ditemukannya. Sakura pun mengembalikan buku itu ke rak.

"Ngghh..."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Suara apa tadi?

"Ngghh anghhㅡ"

Sakura yakin dia tak salah dengar, dan suara itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sedikit mengendap dan mengintip dari celah buku, Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang sedang dia lihat sekarang.

Hinata sedang berciuman dengan seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu tak dia kenali, juga tak bisa ditebak karena Sakura hanya bisa melihat punggungnya. Bukan hanya itu, Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa pemuda itu meremas payudara Hinata dari balik seragam dengan gerakan pelan lalu berhenti lalu meremas lagi. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan suara desahan Hinata sedikit bergairah.

Sakura tak pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya. Panik, khawatir juga penasaran bercampur aduk di pikirannya. Panik karena ya bagaimana jika mereka ketahuan oleh penjaga perpustakaan? Khawatir, dengan citra Hinata yang selama ini dia kenal pendiam dan tertutup. Penasaran, mengapa mereka melakukan itu? Dan mengapa harus Hinata?

Sakura mematung di sana, tak bisa bergerak. Hingga dia sadar akan gawat jika Ino dan Tenten menemukannya di sini. Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk pergi dan mencari di lorong berikutnya, dia tak ingin terlibat dengan hal yang barusan terjadi. Dia juga telah memilih untuk tidak peduli, walaupun Hinata adalah teman sekamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Hatake Kakashi.**

"Dibunuh?" Wanita berambut coklat itu terkejut setelah mendengar informasi dari Hatake Kakashi barusan.

"Hm." Kakashi menyeruput _latte_ miliknya. "Sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku baru memberitahumu karena kau baru mengunjungiku sekarang."

"Jadi siapa yang membunuhnya? Apakah..." ucapan wanita ituㅡRin, berhenti di sana.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Aku hanya peduli pada anak-anak. Ah, tahu tidak, Sakura kemarin mendapat nilai paling tinggi di kelas dalam pelajaran sejarah." Kakashi terkekeh sendiri.

Rin yang mengenal Kakashi sejak lama sekali tahu betul, kalimat Kakashi barusan bukanlah sekedar basa-basi. Kakashi benar-benar menyayangi keempat anaknya. Hal-hal kecil yang mereka lakukan sangat berpengaruh besar bagi diri pria itu.

Rin tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai?"

"Mereka juga punya nilai yang bagus. Wali kelasnya melaporkan bahwa mereka tidak pernah berbuat masalah. Mereka malah sangat terkenal di sana," ungkap Kakashi penuh nada bangga.

"Ah, begitu. Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya. Apalagi ini kali pertama mereka bersekolah di sekolah umum. Aku harap mereka dapat menjadi siswa biasa saja namun dapat membuat kau dan aku merasa bangga," balas Rin.

Senyum Kakashi sedikit menghilang, namun dia mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku perlu bicara."

Sasuke yang memejamkan mata menjawab pelan, "Bicara saja."

Sai yang sedari tadi berdiri menatap Sasukeㅡmenunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mulai berbicaraㅡakhirnya memilih duduk di depan bangku Sasuke.

"Tayuya melihat siapa pembunuh Kimimaro."

"Oh," balas Sasuke.

"Dan dia bertanya padaku," lanjut Sai

"Hm?"

"Dia bertanya, apakah aku yang membunuh Kimimaro."

Refleks, Sasuke membuka matanya, lalu menatap Sai dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa?"

"Dia bertanya padaku, apakah aku yang membunuh Kimimaro," ulang Sai.

Sasuke mendecih. Sudut bibirnya naik, tertawa sinis dan berkata, "Dia gila."

"Hei, mungkin masih tidak terima kematian sahabatnya," bela Sai. "Kau juga pernah kehilangan seorang yang spesial 'kan? Pasti kau tahu rasanya bagaimana."

Sai mengingat kembali bagaimana berantakannya Tayuya di malam itu. Dia seperti... kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya sendiri.

"Dia hanya terlalu berlebihan. Tidak usah pedulikan dia. Polisi menutup kasus ini tanpa alasan yang jelas, mungkin itu yang membuatnya depresi," cetus Sasuke.

Sai tak menjawab. Dia memikirkan kalimat Sasuke barusan. Polisi menutup kasus ini tanpa sebab yang jelas, bukankah itu hal yang aneh? Dan kenapa sekolah tidak melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut? Apa karena reputasi sekolah akan menjadi buruk? Tapi... bagaimana dengan orang tua Kimimaro?

Dan sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Dia dan Sasuke tak mencoba membahas topik itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Gelap. Semuanya gelap.

 _Ini di mana?_

Pemuda itu tidak tahu mengapa dia berada di sini. Juga, dia tahu mengapa tangan dan kakinya terasa sakit saat digerakan, sepertinya dia sedang diikat.

 _Sial._

 **Krieeet.**

Pemuda itu menoleh ke asal suara, pintu yang jauh dari tempatnya berbaring tiba-tiba terbuka dan sesosok lelaki ada di sana. Membentuk siluet yang tidak bisa dia tebak. Pria itu sepertinya sedang menelpon, karena samar-samar si pemuda dapat mendengar apa yang pria itu katakan.

"Ini baru awal, mereka belum menyadari semuanya. Ah? Pria bodoh itu? Dia tak tahu apa-apa, dan sepertinya dia sengaja tidak ingin mengetahui hal ini."

Pemuda itu seperti mengenali suara si pria, namun dia benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya walau pun suara itu terdengar sangat familiar.

"Tuan tunggu saja nanti. Aku akan melahirkan pemuda yang hebat. Tuan bisa mengandalkanku, tapi pria bodoh itu benar-benar sudah berhenti hanya karena perasaan pribadinya."

Lalu pria itu mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan pergi sambil menutup pintu. Dia tak sadar bahwa seorang di dalam sedang terbangun dan baru saja melihatnya.

Lalu tempat itu kembali menjadi gelap gulita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABA:**

Halo! Terimakasih bagi yang telah menunggu /emangnya ada yang nunggu ff ini?/ dan juga bagi yang telah mengomentari ff ini. Iya aku tau aku harus ngelanjutin ff 609 tapi nggatau kenapa tiba-tiba nemu ide nya untuk ff ini. Mungkin ff sebelah bakal diupdate minggu-minggu ini juga

Ok. Aku juga nggamau berbacot ria, jadi terimakasih telah membaca.

 **Mind to Review?**

12.11.17ㅡnopz


End file.
